Better man
by Sam Uley's babygirl
Summary: Another Sam/OC story Vanessa is in an abusive relationship and thinks she can't get out of it but when she meets Sam will she find her savior and her lover at the same time or will she be bounded to her abusive boyfriend forever?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this a story idea I have had in my heard for like ever it is a twilight fic and it's a Sam/OC so please read and review thank you.**

My name is Vanessa I am 24 years old and I live with my boyfriend Damien. He's not the nicest person in the world but I love him he's all I have anyway I heard the door open and Damien yell for me.

"Baby where are you?" Damien yelled.

"In the kitchen" I yelled back.

He walked in and put his arms around my waist and kissed me.

"Hi baby" He said.

"Hey" I said.

"Is dinner ready?" Damien asked.

"Yea it's on the table" I said.

"What the hell is this?" He asked.

"Food" I said.

"I know that but this is not what I wanted" Damien said.

"Well do you want me to make something else" I said.

"No right now I'm too hungry" I said.

He took a few bites then he spit it out.

"This shit is cold" He yelled.

"I'm sorry Damien you were late" I said.

Damien slapped me.

"That's not good enough I want my food hot when I get home" Damien said.

"I'm sorry" I said holding my cheek.

Damien grabbed me by the hair and threw me against the wall.

"That's not good enough Vanessa what are the rules?" Damien asked.

I didn't answer fast enough I guess because the next thing I knew I was being thrown across the room and I hit the wall stomach and face first I screamed in pain when I hit the wall. I heard footsteps I looked up and saw Damien standing over me.

"Damien please" I pleaded.

"Please what?" Damien said.

"Please stop I'm sorry" I said.

Damien bent down to my level since I was still on the floor in pain.

"That's not good enough Vanessa so I will ask you again what are the rules?" Damien said.

"Be home by 6 I want dinner on the table by 7" I said.

"Good now why was my food cold?" Damien asked.

"I had it hot but you were late so it got cold" I said hoping that it was good enough.

"That's not an excuse" Damien said.

"Damien please" I begged.

Damien punched me in the stomach and I screamed in pain.

"Shut up bitch" Damien said.

Damien picked me up by my hair and threw me into the glass table in the living room. I landed on top of it and there was glass everywhere.

"You know not to disobey me Vanessa" Damien said.

"I know I'm sorry" I said.

"I love you Ness and I do this because I love you" Damien said.

"I know I love you too" I said.

"Good now go clean yourself up and come to bed I'll be waiting" Damien said going upstairs.

I slowly got up and walked into the bathroom. I looked in the mirror and saw a bruise had formed on my cheek where Damien slapped me. I looked at my back and I saw a huge black and blue bruise had already started forming. I sighed and cleaned up and walked into the bedroom where Damien was waiting.

"It's about damn time now get your ass over here" Damien said.

I walked over to where he was I had a big knot in my stomach because I knew what was going to happen. Damien grabbed me by my arms and threw me on the bed I screamed in pain because it hurt my back.

"Shut up bitch" Damien said climbing on top of me.

"Damien please I'm not in the mood" I said.

"Shut up you are in the mood when I say you are" Damien said ripping off my shirt.

"Please Damien don't 'm begging you" I said hitting him in the chest.

He grabbed both my arms and pinned them above my head and kicked me in between my legs. I screamed in pain.

"Look bitch just shut the fuck up and take what's coming to you" Damien said tearing off my shorts.

Damien started kissing from my stomach up to my neck he tore my bra and panties off.

"Damien please don't do this please" I said.

He backhanded me.

"Shut up slut this wouldn't happen if you would do things right" Damien said.

Damien got off of me and took his clothes off. The tears were running down my face. Damien was going to get back on top of me but he stopped and went over to the dresser and got out a pair of handcuffs.

"Just so you won't be fighting me anymore" Damien said and handcuffed me to the bed.

I stopped fighting him.

"That's my good girl" Damien said climbing back on top of me.

Damien slammed into me and I screamed in pain he kept going hard and fast. It hurt so much. He pulled out of me then he slammed into me again.

"You like this don't you slut?" Damien asked.

I shook my head.

"Yes you do slut you love it you love it when I fuck you like this you love having my dick inside of you don't you?" Damien said.

"No I don't" I said.

"Whatever slut tell me you love me" Damien demanded.

"No Damien" I said.

Damien got pissed and slammed into me again and I screamed in pain.

"Tell me you love me bitch before I kill you" Damien growled.

"Ok….OK I love you Damien" I said.

"Good" Damien said and pulled out of me.

Damien uncuffed me.

"That was great" Damien said and went to sleep.

I got up and put my clothes on . I grabbed my keys and phone and walked out the door to the woods . I stopped on 1st beach and just stayed there and looked out into the water. I heard something behind me.

"Anyone there?" I asked.

I turned around and saw the most cutest guy ever.

"Hey" They said.

"Hi" I said.

"I'm Sam" He said.

"Vanessa" I said.

"That's a beautiful name" Sam said.

"Thank you" I said blushing.

He had one of the most sexiest voice ever.

"What are you doing out here all by yourself?" Sam asked.

"Just getting away from my boyfriend for a while" I said.

"Oh what did he do? If you don't mind me asking" Sam said.

"It's ok we umm got into a fight" I said.

"Oh" Sam said.

"Yea anyway how come you are out here?" I asked.

"Just going for a walk" I said.

"Oh" I said.

We talked about everything. Sam was so easy to talk to and he was cute and he had a very sexy voice.

"It's late I should get home" I said.

"I'll walk you home" Sam said.

"Thanks Sam" I said.

"Your welcome" Sam said.

After a few minutes we were at my front door.

"Thank you for walking me home Sam" I said.

"Your welcome Vanessa" Sam said kissing my cheek.

"Goodnight Sam" I said blushing.

"Goodnight Vanessa" Sam said hugging me.

I smiled and blushed some more. I unlocked the door I waved at Sam and walked in my house. I hoped Damien wasn't awake because if he was I was in for another beating. I was taking my shoes off when Damien grabbed me by the hair.

"Where in the hell were you?" Damien whispered in my ear.

"I went for a walk" I said.

"You know not to go anywhere without my permission" Damien said.

"I'm sorry" I said.

Damien pulled me by the hair to the bedroom. He backhanded me but still held on to my hair then he pushed me against the wall.

"Who was the guy you were talking to?" Damien asked.

"Just a friend" I said.

Damien kicked me in my stomach then he wrapped his hand around my neck.

"Your cheating on me aren't you?" Damien said.

"No I swear" I said.

Damien kissed down my neck but stopped at my collar bone and bit down on it. I screamed and tried to push him off but he wouldn't move.

"Ow Damien please stop" I begged.

He let go.

"No bitch you deserve it you know not to go anywhere without my permission and not to cheat on me " Damien said.

"I'm not cheating on you Damien" I said.

"Yes you are you are such a whore" Damien said.

"I am not a whore Damien" I said.

"Just admit you are cheating on me Vanessa and I'll stop" Damien said.

"I'm not cheating on you Damien" I said.

Damien slapped me and I fell to the floor then he took off his belt and my eyes widened.

"What's wrong Vanessa? Scared?" Damien smirked.

I stayed quite.

"Get on the bed Vanessa" Damien said.

I tried to crawl away but Damien was faster. He grabbed my hair and pulled me up and threw me on the bed.

"Damien please" I said backing up until my back his the headboard.

"Shut up bitch" Damien said.

Damien flipped me over onto my stomach and ripped the back of my shirt. Damien hit me with the belt for at least 10 minutes once he was done my back hurt so bad I could feel blood running down my back.

"Roll over" Damien said.

I did as he said this time.

"How did that feel you little slut?" Damien asked.

I just stayed quite.

"Nothing to say Vanessa?" Damien said.

I still stayed quite. Damien ripped off what was left of my shirt then he hit me in my stomach with the belt and I screamed.

"I asked you a question Vanessa and I expect you to answer it" Damien said.

"I'm sorry Damien" I said.

Damien hit me with the belt again but across my chest this time.

"Ow Damien please" I said.

"You brought this on you self Vanessa you shouldn't disobey me like you do and this wouldn't be happening" Damien said.

"Damien please I'm sorry it won't happen again" I said.

Damien hit me with the belt across my chest again and I screamed in pain.

"Shut up bitch you deserve this" Damien said.

Damien hit me a few more times with the belt. When he was done I rolled up into a ball I could feel the blood on my back and on my chest and stomach.

"How did that feel slut?" Damien asked.

I didn't answer him. Damien grabbed my jaw and forced me to look at him.

"Answer me Vanessa?" Damien growled.

I still stayed quite. That pissed Damien off so he backhanded me.

"Get up and clean the sheets and clean yourself up bitch" Damien said and left.

I got up and took the sheets off the bed that were stained with my blood and threw them in the trash and I put new ones on the bed. I went into the bathroom and looked in the mirror I was a mess. I sighed and cleaned myself up. I walked out of the bathroom and saw Damien on the bed.

"Get your ass over here slut" Damien said.

I walked over to wear he was.

"Take your clothes off now" Damien said.

"Damien please no not again" I begged.

"I said now" Damien growled.

I took the rest of my clothes off. Damien pulled me by my hair onto the bed he climbed on top of me and started kissing my neck. Then he slammed into me and I screamed.

"Shut up" Damien said and went harder.

After about an hour he was done I was so sore everything hurt.

"I love you Vanessa and I do this for your own good" Damien said.

"I know I love you too Damien" I said.

"Good" Damien said and went to sleep.

I just laid there thinking there was no way I could get out of this hell.

**Well there you go please read and review thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the next chapter of "Better man" this chapter is in Sam's POV and Vanessa's POV so please read and review thank you.**

I was walking back home from my meeting with Vanessa. She was so beautiful but there was something she was hiding and I wanted to find out what it was. I walked into the house and saw Jacob and Paul sitting on the couch.

"Hey Sam what's up man?" Jacob asked.

"Nothing" I said.

"Did you imprint on somebody Sam?" Paul asked.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"Because you got that look on your face" Paul said.

"Really you imprinted?" Jacob asked.

"Yea" I said.

"Well who is she" Jacob asked.

"Her name is Vanessa" I said.

"Oh well what's wrong about imprinting on her" Paul asked.

"She has a boyfriend but she's hiding something and I want to know what it is" I said.

"You will find out I'm sure" Jacob said.

"Yea I hope so" I said.

I walked up to my room and laid in my bed thinking about Vanessa until I fell asleep.

**Vanessa's POV**

I just woke up and I was really sore I got out of bed and got into the shower. I kept thinking about Sam he was so cut and had one of the sexist voices ever. I got out of the shower and went to make breakfast.

"Hey baby what are making?" Damien asked putting his arms around me.

"French toast" I said.

"Ok sounds good" Damien said and went to sit down.

I put food on his plate and gave it to him then I got my plate and sat down. We ate and then I cleaned up the dishes. Damien walked up to me and started kissing my neck.

"Damien please I'm not in the mood" I said knowing it was the wrong thing to say.

"What did you say?" Damien said.

"Please Damien I don't want to" I said.

Damien turned me around and backhanded me.

"You are in the mood when I say you are" Damien growled.

"Damien please" I said.

"Look bitch I want sex and you are going to give it to me whether you like it or not so deal with it" Damien growled.

Damien pulled me up by my hair and dragged me to the bedroom he threw me against the wall.

"Take your clothes of now" Damien said.

"No Damien" I said knowing he was going to beat me for telling him no.

"What did you just say?" Damien yelled.

"No" I said.

Damien backhanded me again.

"Do as I say bitch I own you" Damien growled.

I stayed quite and didn't move.

Damien pulled his belt off and my eyes widened.

"Get up" Damien said.

I listened to him hoping he wouldn't use the belt.

"On the bed" Damien said.

This time I knew he was going to use the belt.

"No Damien please I'll have sex with you just please don't anything but that" I pleaded.

"I said get on the bed now Vanessa" Damien said.

"Damien please no don't" I pleaded.

Damien grabbed me by the hair and threw me on the bed.

"Why do you disobey me Vanessa?" Damien asked.

I stayed quite and looked away from him. Damien grabbed my jaw and forced me to look at him.

"I asked you a question Vanessa I expect you to answer it" Damien said.

"No Damien" I said.

Damien punched me in my stomach and I screamed in pain.

"Shut up bitch now take your fucking clothes off" Damien said.

I listened to him this time and took my clothes off but I left my bra and panties on.

"Bra and panties off to Vanessa" Damien said.

"Damien please….." I started to say.

"Now Vanessa" Damien said.

I listened to him and took them off.

"On your stomach" Damien said.

I got on my stomach and closed my eyes because I knew what was going to happen. I felt Damien hit me with his belt a few times then he stopped.

"Roll over" Damien said.

I listened to him. Damien then hit me in across the chest with the belt and I screamed and that got me a backhand to the face.

"Shut up bitch" Damien said.

"Please Damien stop" I said crying.

"No" Damien said.

Damien threw the belt down and took his clothes off and climbed on top of me.

"Damien please don't I'm still sore from last night" I said.

"Well then it will make it more pleasurable for me if your still sore" Damien said smirking.

"Please Damien give me a pass tonight please" I begged.

"And if I do decide to give you a pass tonight?" Damien asked.

"You can do whatever you want tomorrow" I said.

Damien thought about it for a second.

"No" Damien said.

"Please Damien" I said.

"Shut up and just take it Vanessa" Damien said.

I started fighting him hitting, kicking, scratching anything I could do and that got me a punch in the face.

"Stop fighting me bitch or I will kill you I swear to god don't push me Vanessa" Damien said.

I stopped fighting him.

"Good girl" Damien said slamming into me.

I tried not to scream Damien kept slamming into me for about an hour then he stopped and got off of me and got dressed.

"That was great clean yourself up I'm going out" Damien said leaving.

I sighed and got up slowly. I went into the bathroom and cleaned myself up then I put my clothes on. I grabbed my phone and put my shoes on and went for a walk in the woods. I stopped at the beach and put my feet in the water.

"Hey Vanessa" I heard.

I turned around and saw Sam I smiled.

"Hey Sam" I said smiling.

"What you doing out here?" Sam asked.

"Just taking a walk" I said trying to hide my face from his.

"Are you ok Ness?" Sam asked.

"Yea I'm fine" I said.

Sam brought my chin up so that I was looking at him and he gasped.

"What the hell is that on your cheek?" Sam asked talking about the bruise on my cheek.

"It's nothing I just fell that's all" I said.

"That's a handprint on your cheek did your boyfriend do this to you?" Sam asked.

I just stayed quite and looked down there was no point in lying to him he already knew.

"He did this to you didn't he?" Sam asked.

"Yea" I said looking down.

"Why didn't you tell me last night I would have protected you" Sam said.

"I couldn't drag you into this" I said.

"He beat you and raped you Vanessa" Sam said.

I looked shocked that he knew that.

"How did you know that?" I asked.

Sam sighed "I tell you soon" Sam said.

"Ok" I said.

"What else did he do to you?" Sam asked.

"I don't want to talk about it" I said crying.

Sam brought me into a hug.

"Shhh it's ok Ness I won't let anything happen to you I promise" Sam said.

"Vanessa you little bitch" I heard.

I turned around and gasped.

"Damien what are you doing here?" I said fear running threw me.

"Following your little bitch ass" Damien said.

"Why are you following me" I said holding onto Sam tighter.

Sam's grip on me tightened a little.

"To see why you were over here and I can see why your cheating on me you little bitch" Damien said walking closer.

"Leave me alone Damien" I said.

"No" Damien said.

"I believe she said leave her alone" Sam growled.

"And who are you?" Damien asked.

"That's none of your concern" Sam said tightening his grip on me a little more.

"So you are cheating on me you little slut" Damien said.

"Whoa she's not a slut I wouldn't blame her if she was cheating on you" Sam said pushing me behind him.

"Oh really and why is that?" Damien asked smirking.

"Because you best her" Sam said.

"You told somebody you little bitch" Damien said looking pissed.

Damien grabbed me by the hair and backhanded me and I fell to the ground.

"How do you like that?" Damien said.

I could see Sam was pissed then I saw Sam punch Damien in the Jaw. Damien got up and ran. Sam Made sure he was gone then came over to me and helped me up.

"You okay Ness?" Sam asked hugging me.

"I think so" I said holding onto Sam.

"Let me see that cheek" Sam said.

Sam looked at my cheek where Damien had backhanded me.

"Looks like it's swelling your going to need some ice for that" Sam said.

"I'll be sure to get some" I said turning around to walk away.

Sam grabbed my arm.

"Whoa you don't think I am going to let you go back to him do you?" Sam asked.

"Where else am I going to San?" I asked.

"You can stay with me and I am not taking no for an answer" Sam said.

"Ok thanks Sam" I said smiling.

"Your welcome" Sam said smiling.

Sam then picked me up bridal style.

"I can walk" I said.

"I rather carry you it's quite a walk" Sam said.

I giggled "Ok then I don't mind" I said.

"I didn't think you would" Sam said smiling.

Sam carried me all the way to his house. He opened the front door and walked in me still in his arms it felt good to be in his arms I felt safe.

**Sam's POV**

I carried Vanessa to the house and when I walked in with Vanessa still in my arms.

"Hey Sam where have you been?" Jake asked.

"Taking a walk" I said still holding Vanessa.

"Well who is this pretty girl?" I heard Paul ask.

"This is Vanessa, Vanessa this is Jake and Paul" I said.

"Hi" She said.

"Hi nice to meet you" Jake said.

"Nice to meet you Vanessa" Paul said.

"Nice to meet you guys too" She said.

I sat Vanessa down on the couch.

"I'm going to go get you some ice for that cheek of yours I'll be right back" I said.

"Ok" She said smiling.

She had a pretty smile I couldn't get enough of it. I heard Jake walk into the kitchen.

"Hey Jake" I said grabbing some ice for Vanessa.

"Hey man is Vanessa the girl you imprinted on?" Jake asked.

"Yea she is" I said smiling.

"Well nice job she's very pretty" Jake said.

"Thanks" I said.

"Where did that bruise on her cheek come from?" Jake asked.

"Her boyfriend" I said.

"Oh wow" Jake said.

"Yea" I said.

I took the ice back into the living room where Vanessa was.

"Here you go babygirl that should bring down the swelling a little bit" I said handing her the ice.

"Thanks Sam" I said.

"Your welcome hey guys don't you need to go out and do that thing" I said.

"What thing?" Paul said.

"You know Paul that thing outside" Jake said.

"Oh the thing let's go" Paul said.

Paul and Jake left to go patrol.

"Come on Ness I'll give you something to wear for tonight" I said.

"Ok" She said.

I took her hand and led her up to my room and I grabbed one of my shirts and a pair of boxers for her to wear.

"Here you go babygirl you can wear these until we go get your stuff" I said handing them to her.

"Thanks Sam" She said.

"Your welcome" I said.

She went to change and I changed as well. I heard Vanessa walk out of the bathroom she looked so cute in my shirt.

"You look cute in my shirt" I said.

"Thank you" She said smiling.

"Let me see that cheek of yours" I said.

I looked at her cheek and the swelling had gone down quite a bit.

"The swelling has gone down a lot but there is a bruise that has already formed" I said.

She sighed "I figured there would be" She said.

"How long have you put up with the abuse?" I asked.

"About 3 years" She said.

I looked shocked that's a long time to be putting up with that.

"3 years Ness?" I asked shocked.

"Yea" She said.

"Wow why did you put up with that for that long?" I asked.

"Because I loved him and it wasn't exactly easy to leave him" She said.

"Getting beat and raped is not love Ness" I said looking at her.

"I know" She said quietly.

"Then why did you stay with him" I asked.

"He said he would kill me if I tried to leave again" She said.

"You tried to leave once?" I asked.

"Yea" She said.

"What happened?" I asked.

"He found me and beat me really bad" She said.

"What did he do?" I asked.

"He dragged me by the hair to our bedroom and slammed me against the wall then backhanded me a few times then he threw me across the room and I landed on the glass table. He pulled me up by my hair and threw me on the bed and beat me with a belt then he punched me in my stomach a few times then he raped me then he called me a slut and a whore and a bitch and said if I ever tried to run from him again he would kill me" She said tearing up some.

I brought her into a hug.

"Wow Ness your not a slut or a whore or a bitch no man should be putting his hands on a women if he does then he's a pussy there is no reason for a man to be putting his hands on a women especially a beautiful one like you" I said smiling.

She blushed and his her face in my chest I laughed a little and brought her head up to look at me.

"Don't hide your face babygirl your cute when you blush" I said.

She blushed some more.

"Did he ever complement you at all?" I asked.

"No he never did" She said.

"Well you are a beautiful girl" I said smiling.

She smiled back and blushed some more I loved that I could make her blush just by telling her she's beautiful.

"Thanks Sam" I said.

"Your welcome" I said.

I couldn't hold it in anymore I leaned down and kissed her. I smiled when she kissed me back. I gently pushed her on the bed and started kissing her neck she giggled a little once I found her sweet spot in the middle of her neck.

"Mmmm that feels so good" She said.

My hands went underneath her shirt and I took it off and she did the same with mine. I looked at her.

"Are you sure I don't want to push you Ness?" I asked.

"I'm sure" She said.

"Ok" I said and went back ton kissing down her neck.

I stopped and took her pants off. Then I noticed a scar along her stomach.

"What happened there?" I asked.

"Damien thought it would be funny to cut me with a knife" She said.

I traced it with my hand.

"I won't let him get to you again Ness I promise" I said.

"I know you won't Sam" She said.

I kissed her again and she kissed back then I made love to her. I collapsed beside her when we were done.

"That was amazing" I said.

"Yea it was I never felt that much pleasure before" She said cuddling up to me.

I wrapped my arm around her.

"Damien never gave you any pleasure?" I asked.

"No he just raped me not caring what I wanted" She said.

"He's a really ass" I said.

"Yea he is" She said.

"Anyway I was wondering something Vanessa" I said.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Would you be my girl?" I asked.

"Of course" She said smiling.

I smiled and kissed her again.

"Let's get some sleep I'll introduce you to the rest of the pack tomorrow" I said.

"Ok" She said.

"Goodnight babygirl" I said.

"Goodnight Sam" She said.

**There you go \chapter 2 of "Better man" please review thank you**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well here is the next chapter to "Better man" I hope you guys like it and I would like to thank everyone who reviewed. This will again be in Sam's POV**

I woke up to Vanessa cuddled up next to me I smiled when I remembered what happened last night she agreed to be my girl last night I was beyond happy. Vanessa started to wake up.

"Good morning beautiful" I said smiling.

"Morning" She said smiling.

"How did you sleep?" I asked.

"Great" She said.

"Good I'm glad" I said.

I kissed me passionally and she kissed me back.

"Ready to meet the rest of the pack?" I asked.

"Yea I think so" She said.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"Just nervous I guess" She said.

"And why is that?" I asked.

"Because what if they don't like me Sam?" She asked.

"They will love you just like I do babygirl and if they don't well then their opinions don't matter to me" I said.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yes so you have nothing to worry about" I said.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yes I am sure" I said and kissed her.

"Ok" She said.

"Come on pretty girl let's get ready" I said.

"Do we have to?" She asked.

"Yes we do pretty girl" I said and picked her up and walked towards the bathroom.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"To shower" I said smiling.

"Ok" She said.

We took a shower together which Vanessa didn't mind to at all and we got dressed.

"Ready babygirl?" I asked.

"Yea I'm ready" she said.

Don't worry you'll be fine" I said kissing her.

"Ok" She said.

"Let's go" I said grabbing her hand.

I led her downstairs where the rest of the pack was.

"Hey Sam" Seth said.

"Hi guys" I said.

"Who's this pretty looking girl" Jared asked.

"This is Vanessa, Vanessa that's Jared, Embry, Seth, his sister Leah, their mom Sue, Billy Jacobs dad and you already met Jake and Paul" I said.

"Nice to meet you Vanessa" Leah said.

"Nice to meet you Vanessa" Seth said.

"Nice to meet you guys to" She said..

I sat down on the chair and pulled Vanessa into my lap.

"So Vanessa tell us about yourself" Jared said.

"Well ok I moved to La push with my older brother after both our parents died then a few years later my older brother died and I have been living on my own and raising myself ever since" She said.

"Oh wow that sucks" Embry said.

"Yea it does how did your parents die if you don't mind me asking" Billy said.

"I don't mind they died in a car accident a drunk driver hit them my mom died on impact and my dad died in the hospital" I said.

"Oh wow" Leah said.

"How did your brother die?" Sue asked.

"He was murdered a few years later while we were taking a walk" I said.

"Wow he was killed in front of you?" Jake asked.

"Yea" She said.

"Why was he killed?" Seth asked.

"He got into some trouble with a local gang from our old town and they followed us here and they forced me to watch them beat him to death" She said.

"Wow that had to be hard to deal with" I said.

"Yea it was but I learned to accept it" She said.

"Well that's a good thing" Leah said.

"Yea I guess so" She said.

"Well I'm going to go make dinner for everybody" Sue said getting up and going into the kitchen.

"Want to go take a walk babygirl?" I asked.

"Sure" She said.

We both got up from the chair.

"We will be right back guys" I said.

"Ok man" Paul said.

I took Vanessa's hand in mine and I led her to a trail in the woods.

"Sam can I ask you something?" She asked.

"Anything" I said.

"When you saw the bruise on my cheek at the beach you said that Damien beat and raped me and I asked you how did you know and you said you would tell me soon so how did you know?" She asked.

I sighed I knew that was coming eventually.

"I knew that was coming" I said.

"Sorry you don't have to tell me if you don't want to" She said.

"No if we are going to be together then I can't keep this from you it's going to be a lot to take in" I said.

"Ok" She said.

"Just promise me one thing babygirl" I said.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Promise me you will listen to everything I have to say and not run scared" I said looking at her in the eyes.

"I promise but why would I run scared?" She said.

"You will see" I said.

I led her to a clearing in the woods we sat down in the grass.

"Ok here goes nothing how I knew what Damien did to you was because when I saw you at the beach the first time I imprinted on you and that means that you are my soul mate , the love of my life, the person that I am meant to be with and imprinting happens because I am a werewolf" I stopped for a minute to let her take it all in.

"Wow so you're a werewolf?" She asked.

"Yea" I said.

"Wow that's awesome" She said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yea I always believed in fairytales and that werewolves and stuff like that could be real" She said.

"Wow that's a good way to look at it" I said.

"Yea it is but how did you know what Damien did to me?" She asked.

"Well since I imprinted on you I can feel what you feel and thanks to me being to alpha of the pack I sent Jake and Paul to your house that night I met you on the beach and they saw what happened and they gave the message to me" I said.

"Oh" She said.

"Yea so know all of what he did to you that nightq" I said.

"Sorry you had to see what he did" She said.

"It's ok Ness I'm glad I know what he did" I said.

"Why?" She asked.

"So that I could get you away from him" I said.

"I'm nobody special Sam" She said.

Man Damien must have done a lot to her for her to think she's nobody special.

"That's not true you are special to me babygirl" I said.

She blushed and looked away I moved her chin up to look at me.

"Don't look away when you blush you look cute I already told you that" I said.

"Thanks Sam" She said.

"Your welcome are you ok with everything I told you?" I asked.

"Yea I'm ok with it" She said.

"Are you ok with being my imprint?" I asked.

"Yea I'm ok with it" She said.

"Good I'm glad" I said kissing her.

"I'm glad to be your imprint" She said.

"You are amazing I love you" I said.

"I love you too" She said.

"Come on we should get back before they send the whole pack out for us" I said.

"Ok" She said.

I took her hand and we walked back to the house we walked in the door and I smelled food.

"Smells good" She said.

"Yes it does" I said and led her to the kitchen.

"Welcome back" Jared said.

"Shut up Jared" I said.

I pulled out Vanessa's chair she smiled and sat down I sat next to her. Sue put the food on the table. We all ate and talked.

"How about we go get your stuff Ness" I said.

"Ok" She said.

I led Vanessa out to my truck and opened the door for her and helped her in then I got in on the drivers side we pulled up at the house I got up and help Vanessa out.

"He should be at work" She said.

We walked in the door and there sat Damien on the couch.

"Came back I see slut" Damien said.

"Watch it" I said.

"No I didn't come back to you Damien" She said.

Vanessa went to pack her things and a few minutes later she came back with 2 bags.

"So your leaving me now slut" Damien said.

"Yes Damien I am" She said.

"Why?" Damien asked.

"Because you beat me all the time you raped me Damien I can't take it anymore" She said.

"Whatever bitch I will come after you and you know I will" Damien said.

"Watch what you say Damien" I said.

"And what are you going to do?" Damien asked.

"I will show you what I'm going to do" I said getting in his face.

"No come on Sam let's just go" Vanessa said pulling on my arm.

I backed away from Damien and picked up Vanessa's bags. I put the bags in my truck then I helped Vanessa in.

"You okay babygirl?" I asked.

"Yea" She said.

"No your not what's wrong?" I asked.

"Just worried" She said.

"About what? Damien?" I asked.

"Yea" She said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because he said he would come after me and he will he means what he says" She said.

"I won't let him get to you I won't let anything happen to you babygirl I promise" I said.

"I know I'm just worried" She said.

"You don't have to be I will protect you no matter what ok" I said.

"Ok" She said.

"Good" I said and kissed her.

We pulled up in front of the house I got out and help Vanessa out then grabbed her bags and took them into the house and up to my room.

"I'm going to go take a walk babe" Vanessa said.

"I'll go with you" I said.

"No that's ok stay here with the guys I'll be fine I promise" She said.

"Ok but be careful" I said kissing her.

"I will" She said.

**Vanessa's POV**

I was taking a walk in the woods when I felt someone was following me I heard someone come up behind me and put their arm around my waist and a hand on my mouth.

"Hey bitch miss me?" They asked.

I knew that voice anywhere it was Damien I started struggling.

"Stop fighting me bitch or I will kill you" Damien said.

I stopped fighting him.

"Good girl now I am going to take my hand off your mouth and when I do don't you dare scream understand?" Damien said.

I shook my head yes.

"Good" Damien said.

Damien removed his hand from my mouth and I didn't scream.

"What do you want Damien?" I asked.

"I want you I told you I would come after you for leaving me and I'm going to make you pay for it you little bitch" Damien said.

"Please leave me alone Damien please" I pleaded.

"No" Damien said.

Damien turned me around and backhanded me and the force of the slap made me fall to the ground.

"Damien please leave me alone" I said backing up.

Damien grabbed my hair and pulled me up.

"No bitch I'm going to make you pay for leaving me" Damien said.

Damien kicked me in the stomach and I screamed in pain and that got me a slap in the face. Damien threw me on the ground he got on top of me and ripped my shirt off I screamed at him to stop.

"Damien don't please" I screamed.

"Shut up slut" Damien said.

He ripped my pants off and started kissing my neck.

"Help me please" I screamed.

Damien backhanded me again.

"Shut up" Damien said.

**Jacob's POV**

I was in the woods when I heard someone scream and it sounded like Vanessa I heard her scream again and I realized that it was Vanessa. I phased and ran to the house to get Sam.

**Sam's POV**

Jacob came running into the house.

"Whoa man what's up?" I asked.

"It's Vanessa" Jacob said.

I got worried.

"What's wrong with Vanessa?" I asked.

"I heard her scream in the woods" Jacob said.

"Oh my god" I said and ran out the door and the rest of the pack followed me.

"Where was she Jake?" I asked.

"This way" Jake said and ran north.

Me and the rest of the pack followed him.

"Vanessa? Where are you babygirl?" I yelled.

"Sam help me Damien's here" I heard her yell.

"Where are you babygirl?" I yelled.

"In the clearing Sam help me" She yelled.

"I'm coming babygirl just hang on" I yelled and ran to the clearing with the rest of the pack.

When I got to the clearing I saw Vanessa on the ground Damien on top of her I started shaking Jake and Paul held me back.

"Calm down man you can't phase not in front of him" Paul said.

"Sam help" Vanessa yelled when she noticed me.

I started shaking Jake and Paul held me back.

"Calm down man you can't phase in front of him" Paul said.

I got out of Jake and Paul's grip and threw Damien off of Vanessa I started beating the crap of him.

"Sam man stop Vanessa needs you" Jared said.

I stopped and went over to Vanessa and brought her into my arms I took my shirt off and gave it to her to cover up with.

"guys take care of him I'm taking Vanessa back to the house" I said.

"Ok man" Seth said.

I picked Vanessa up and started walking back to the house.

"Are you ok babygirl?" I asked.

"Yea" She said.

I finally made it to the house and saw Leah and Sue on the couch. Leah jumped up since her Vanessa have become best friends. Vanessa fell asleep about half way.

"Oh my god what happened?" Leah asked.

"Her ex attacked her" I said.

"Oh my god is she ok?" Sue asked.

"She says she is" I said.

"Where is he?" Leah asked.

"The guys are taking care of him" I said.

"Good" Leah said.

"Yea I'm going to take her upstairs" I said.

"Ok if you need anything let us know ok" Sue said.

"I will" I said.

I walked up the stairs to my room and laid Vanessa down on the bed. She had a bruise forming on her left cheek and she had bruises on both of her wrists. Vanessa started waking up.

"Sam?" She asked.

"I'm right here baby" I said grabbing her hand.

She moved her head and looked at me.

"Are you ok baby?" I asked.

"Yea" She said.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yea I'm ok" She said.

"I'm going to go get you some ice for your cheek and let everybody know that you are ok" I said.

"Ok" She said.

"I'll be right back' I said kissing her forehead.

"Ok" She said.

I got up and went downstairs and saw everyone sitting in the living room.

"Is she ok?" Seth asked.

"She's fine she has a few bruises on her but other than that she's fine" I said.

"That's good" Embry said.

"Yea" I said and walked into the kitchen.

I grabbed Vanessa an ice pack then I went back upstairs to her.

"Here you go babygirl" I said handing the ice to her.

"Thanks" She said putting it to her cheek.

"Your welcome Vanessa did he….?" I said.

"No he tried though" She said.

"I'm sorry babygirl" I said.

"Why? You didn't do anything Sam" She said.

"I wasn't there to protect you when I said I would've" I said.

I got up and started pacing the room.

"God I should have been there I broke my promise Ness and I'm sorry" I said.

Vanessa got up and walked up to me.

"Sam stop it's not your fault…" She started to say.

"Yes it is Ness I wasn't there to protect you he attacked you because I wasn't there" I yelled.

"No it wasn't Sam" She said.

"Yes it was" I yelled.

"No it wasn't your fault I wanted to go for a walk on my own" She said.

"I need to get out of here for a while" I said turning to leave.

I felt Vanessa grab my arm.

"Sam please don't leave" She pleaded.

"I have to I don't want to risk hurting you babygirl" I said.

"Sam please" She pleaded.

"I will be back later I promise" I said kissing her.

I left the room and went downstairs and out the door. I heard Jake yelling my name but I just kept running I soon phased and disappeared in the woods.

**Vanessa's POV**

I sat down on the bed and cried. I couldn't believe Sam left. I heard the door open and someone walk in.

"Vanessa you ok?" They asked.

I looked up and saw Jake there who I have become really close to well I actually became close to all of them but Jake was like my brother.

"Yea I'm ok" I said.

"What happened?" Jake asked.

"I don't know Sam just left" I said.

"He was too angry he didn't want a repeat of the last time he dated someone" Jake said.

"What happened?" I asked.

"It's not my story to tell you have to ask Sam" Jake said.

"Ok" I said.

"I'll leave you to get some sleep it's late and Sam will be back I don't know when but he will come back" Jake said and hugged me then left.

I sighed and got ready for bed. I looked at the clock and it read 11:30 pm Sam had been gone since 6:00 pm I sighed and climbed into bed I soon fell asleep.

**Sam's POV**

I was wondering in the woods still in wolf form.

"Sam dude where in hell are you?" Jake asked in my head.

"Wondering in the woods" I said.

"Why in the hell are you doing that?" Jared asked.

"Because I needed to get away for a while" I said.

"Ok now that you have done that get your ass back to Vanessa" Jake said.

"I can't" I said.

"And why in the not?" Embry asked.

"I can't risk hurting her like I did Emily" I said.

"Sam what happened with Emily was a long time ago she wasn't even your imprint Vanessa is" Paul said.

"I know but still I can't risk it" I said.

"Come on Sam Vanessa's worried about you" Seth said.

"Sam get your ass back to this house it's 11:40 get your ass back here before I come and find you " Leah said.

"Ok I'm coming" I said laughing a little at Leah.

"Good because I didn't feel like coming to get your ass" Leah said.

I laughed and started back to the house. I finally reached the house and I phased back to myself and put a pair of shorts on and headed into the house. I headed up to my room I saw Vanessa in bed sleeping I stared at her for a few minutes she looked so peaceful and beautiful when she slept. I sighed and went over to the bed and crawled in. Vanessa turned over and opened her eyes a little bit.

"Is that you Sam?" She asked.

"Yea it's me" I said.

"Where have you been?" She asked.

"wondering around in the woods" I said.

"Why did you leave Sam?' She asked.

"Because I didn't want a repeat of what happened the last time I dated someone" I said.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Well I dated this girl Emily I didn't imprint on her or anything anyway we dated for about a year that is until I found out she cheated on me. Paul saw her with some guy and he came and told me anyway I thought I loved her and I was heartbroken that she would do that to me so I went and confronted her at her house and I saw her standing outside with the guy and there were kissing I was so angry that I started shaking and I phased and attacked both of them I got Emily on the left side of her face and the guy well he ran off" I said.

I looked at Vanessa and she looked shocked.

"Wow why would she want to cheat on you?" She asked.

"I don't know I never got a straight answer on why she did it" I said.

"Oh well she was stupid to cheat on you" She said.

I smiled "And why is that?" I asked.

"Because you are an amazing guy you might have one hell of a temper but you are amazing and your cute and have one hell of a sexy voice" She said.

"Oh I do huh?" I said smirking at her.

"Yes you do" She said smiling.

"Why thank you beautiful" I said and kissed her.

"Your welcome but why exactly did you leave?" She said.

"Because I didn't want to do hurt you like I did Emily I couldn't live with myself if I did" I said.

"I know you wouldn't hurt me Sam" She said.

"I didn't want to take the chance" I said.

"You wouldn't hurt me Sam right?" She said.

"I would never hurt you Vanessa" I said.

"I know so you don't have to worry about it" She said.

She was amazing.

"You are amazing" I said and kissed her.

"Just out of curiosity did you love Emily at all?" She asked.

"I did at some point but like I said I didn't imprint on her so really no I don't love her" I said.

"Good" She said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because if you loved her I didn't want you to be with me if you still loved her" She said.

"I don't love Emily I love you after all I imprinted on you not her I wouldn't leave you for anything" I said kissing her.

"I hope not" She said.

"I wouldn't leave you sweetheart you have nothing to worry about" I said.

"Ok" She said.

"Now let's get some sleep it's late" I said.

"Ok goodnight Sam" She said cuddling up to me.

"Goodnight sweetheart" I said putting my arm around her.

Well there you go nice long chapter for you guys I hope you liked it and please review oh and I'm thinking about having Emily come in the next chapter and she try to get Sam back please let me know what you think thank you

Peace and love

Till next time

Love

Vanessa


	4. Chapter 4

**Here you guys go the next chapter of "Better man" please read and review this is in Sam's POV.**

I woke up to someone knocking on my bedroom door I slowly got up so that I didn't wake up Vanessa. I opened the door and I saw Seth standing there.

"What's up Seth?" I asked.

"There's someone here to see you" Seth said.

"Ok I'll be down in a sec" I said.

I shut the door and threw on some pants and a shirt and headed downstairs. I saw the whole pack sitting around and I saw Leah glaring at someone sitting in the chair by the couch and who I saw sitting in the chair shocked me.

"Emily? What are you doing here?" I asked shocked.

She got up and went up to me.

"I came to see you Sam" She said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I want you back" She said running her hands down my chest.

I grabbed her arms and moved them from my chest.

"No Emily I don't love you I never did" I said.

"What?" She yelled.

I heard footsteps on the stirs and I turned around and I saw Vanessa coming down the stairs.

"What's going on Sam?" Vanessa asked.

"Nothing baby" I said.

"Baby? Who the hell is she?" Emily asked.

"Vanessa my girlfriend" I said.

"You have a girlfriend?" Emily asked.

"Yes I do and I love her I don't love you anymore now please get out" I said turning away and walking over to Vanessa and kissing her.

"No I am not leaving" Emily said.

"Get out Emily" Leah growled.

"No Leah I want Sam back and I am not leaving until I get him back" Emily said.

"Well too bad Sam don't want you Emily you cheated on him" Leah growled.

"And I regret that" Emily said.

Leah started shaking and I knew she was going to phase.

"Clam down Leah" I said.

Jake held Leah back.

"Get out Emily I don't want you back and I don't love you anymore I love Vanessa not you" I said wrapping my arms around Vanessa.

"Fine but I will get you back Sam" Emily said walking out the door.

"Who was that?" Vanessa asked.

"Emily" I said.

"The girl you told me about last night?" She asked.

"Yea that's her" I said.

"Did she know about you being a wolf?" She asked.

"Yea she's only half wolf and she's Leah and Seth's cousin" I said.

"Oh" She said.

"Are you hungry babygirl?" I asked.

"Yea" She said.

"Mom already made breakfast its on the table" Leah said.

"Ok come on babe" I said taking her hand.

I led Vanessa to the kitchen and pulled out her chair.

"Thank you babe" She said sitting down.

"Your welcome sweetheart" I said.

We ate and I put our dishes in the sink.

"Want to go watch a movie sweetheart?" I asked.

"Sure" She said.

I grabbed her hand and led her into the living room I sat down on the couch and I brought Vanessa into my lap she laid her head on my chest and I wrapped me arms around her. We were watching the hangover on TV.

"Hey Sam" Vanessa said

"Yea sweetheart" I said.

"Can I ask you something?" She asked.

"Yea of course you can baby" I said.

"Do you think Emily is really going to try and get you back" She said.

"Yes she will try to get me back" I said.

"Will you go back to her?" She asked.

"No I will never go back to her I will never leave you Vanessa I told you that I don't love Emily I love you and I always will you are my soul mate the love of my life you mean so much to me I wouldn't leave you for Emily not now not ever I promise you that" I said.

"I love you too Sam" She said.

I smiled and kissed her.

""Come on lets go for a walk" I said standing up and holding out my hand.

"Ok" She said and grabbed my hand.

We took a walk in the woods we stopped at the clearing and sat in the grass Vanessa sat in between my legs and I wrapped my arms around her.

"Babygirl there's something I been wanting to ask you" I said.

"What is it babe?" She asked.

"What happened between you and Damien?" I asked.

"Well he was great the first few months he took me out to dinner he sent me flowers all the time he was great then he just changed. I came home late after working really late and he was pissed he grabbed my arm and threw me against the wall he said I was cheating on him and I told him I wasn't and he called me a whore and he slapped me that was the first time he ever hit me" She said.

"How long did it last?" I asked.

"I put up with it for 3 years" She said.

.

"Wow" I said.

"Yea" She said.

"What else happened?" I asked.

"Well at first it was just a slap to the face then it escalated to a punch to my face and a kick to my stomach then he got more violent" She said.

"How?" I asked.

"He started beating me with his belt and he threw me into a glass table a few times he's cut me with a knife twice he's called me a bitch a slut a ho a whore and he's said nobody will ever love me but him because I'm to fat and I'm a slut " She said.

I was beyond shocked wow he did a lot to her. I saw Vanessa just staying straight ahead I brought her chin up to look at me.

"That's not true sweetheart I love you and I always will and you are not a slut and you are not fat you are perfect they way you are all of what Damien has said to you is not true none of it all Damien wants to do is bring you down and lower your self esteem and you can't let him do that sweetheart" I said.

"I know it's just after being with him for most of my life and him basically telling me this all the time I just started to believe it was true" She said.

"It's not true baby" I said.

"Sam can I ask you something?" She asked.

"Of course you can sweetheart" I said.

"Why do you want to be with me so much? I mean you could have any girl you wanted but you chose me someone who's broken and who has been beat and raped by someone who she thought she loved I'm nothing special Sam" She said.

"Yes you are special Vanessa you are special to me and I want to be with you because I love you. You are my soul mate the love of my life I already told you that sweetheart I love you with everything I have. Before I met you I was still heartbroken form Emily cheating on me and when I saw you and looked into your eyes all the pain went away and I knew you were the one I was supposed to be with and I am so glad I met you" I said.

"I'm glad I met you too Sam and I love too" She said.

I smiled and kissed her.

"Come on lets get back I bet Sue is already making dinner" I said standing up and offering her my hand.

"Ok" She said and took my hand.

I helped her up.

"How would you like a ride on a wolf" I said smiling.

"Really? You would give me a ride in your wolf form" she said.

"Yea so what do you say want a ride?" I asked.

"Yea" She said.

"Ok just hang on one sec" I said.

I went behind the trees and phased. I came out a all black wolf.

"Sam? Is that you?" She asked.

I went up to her and licked her face she laughed and scratched my head behind my ears.

"You are so big and soft and fluffy" She said.

I licked her face again. I got down on all fours and waited for her to climb on my back.

"Do you want me to get on your back?" She asked.

I shook my head.

"Ok" She said and climb on my back.

I got back and up and headed to the house. We arrived at the house in 40 minutes and laid down on all fours and let her get off then I went and phased back and put a pair of shorts on. I walked out from the tress and went over to Vanessa and wrapped my arms around her.

"I like you shirtless" She said smiling.

I loved her smile I could never get enough of it. I smiled also and kissed her.

"Did you enjoy the ride?" I asked.

"Yes I did thank you Sam it was fun" She said.

"Your welcome" I said.

I grabbed her hand and we walked into the house and just like I thought Sue was already making dinner. We all ate and Vanessa headed up to bed.

"I'm going to head up to bed baby" She said.

"Ok sweetheart" I said and kissed her.

"Goodnight Sam" She said.

"Goodnight baby" I said.

Vanessa went up the stairs to bed and I was sitting in the living room with the pack.

"So Sam when are you going to tell Vanessa about our secret?" Embry asked.

"I already told her" I said.

"You did when?" Jared asked.

"Yesterday" I said.

"And how did she take it?" Jake asked.

"She's ok with it" I said.

"Really she is?" Leah asked.

"Yea" I said.

"What about the imprinting is she ok with that?" Paul asked.

"Yes she's ok with it she's happy to be my imprint" I said smiling.

"Oh well she took it better then I thought she would" Seth said.

"Yea surprised me to she took it so well" I said.

We continued talking until I decided I was going to bed to be with Vanessa.

"I'm going to bed guys" I said.

"Ok Sam" Leah said.

"Yea go be with your girl" Jake said,

"I plan on it Jake goodnight guys" I said.

"Goodnight Sam" They said.

I went up the stairs and went into my room. I saw Vanessa sleeping on the bed I smiled I changed into my boxers and climbed into bed.

"Hey Sam" Vanessa said waking up a little.

"Hey sweetheart" I said kissing her.

Vanessa cuddled up to me and I wrapped my arm around her.

"I love you Sam" She said.

"I love you too sweetheart" I said.

"Sam" She said.

"Yea baby" I said.

"What do you think Emily will do to get you back?" She asked.

"Emily will do anything and everything she can to try and win me back but like I told you before I won't go back to her I promise you that" I said.

"Ok" I said.

"Get some sleep babygirl" I said.

"Ok" She said.

"Goodnight sweetheart" I said kissing her.

"Goodnight Sam" She said.

Vanessa cuddled up to me some more and laid her head on my chest soon she was asleep. I stayed up a little bit watching her sleep and thinking about how lucky I was to have a girl like her in my arms Vanessa is so perfect I love her so much she's means the world to me there is nothing I wouldn't do for her I'd give her the world if I could. A few minutes later I finally fell asleep.

**Emily's POV**

I left my Aunt Sue's place I was there to try and get Sam Uley back but he has a girlfriend but that won't last for long because I will get Sam back. I bumped into someone.

"Oh sorry" I said.

"It's ok" They said.

I looked up and a saw a really cute guy standing there.

"Hi I'm Damien" They said.

"Emily" I said.

"Well that is a really pretty name there beautiful" He said.

"Thank you" I said.

"What do you say you come back to my place" He said.

"Sure" I said.

"Well ok then lets go" He said holding out his arm.

I looped my arm through his and he led me to his car.

"So I heard you are Sam Uley's ex girlfriend" He said.

"Yea I am how do you know Sam?" I asked.

"Well you know the girl he's with?" He asked.

"Yea" I said.

"Well she's my ex girlfriend the little bitch left me" He said.

"Oh so do you want her back?" I asked.

"Yes I do" I said.

"Well I want Sam back so do you want to work together?" I asked.

"Yea that's sound like a plan" He said.

"Great" I said.

**End of Emily's POV**

I woke up and saw Vanessa was still asleep. I smiled she looked so cute when she was sleeping I slowly got up so I didn't wake her. I took a shower and got dressed then headed downstairs. I saw the pack in the living room.

"Hey guys" I said.

"Hey Sam" Seth said.

I sat down on the chair next to the couch and a few minutes after I sat down there was a knock at the door.

"Who the hell is at the door" Leah said.

"I don't know" Seth said going to answer the door.

"Sam you are not going to like this" Seth said coming back.

"Why?" I asked.

And then my question was answered because Emily came walking in I stood up from my seat.

"What do you want Emily?" I asked.

"I just came to tell you that I'm pregnant and it's yours" Emily said.

"What! No it can't be" I said.

"It is I was pregnant a few months after you left" Emily said.

"Oh my god no it can't be" I said.

"It is Sam" Emily said.

"How do I know your not lying?" I asked.

"I have the test and papers that show that you are the father" Emily said handing them to me.

I looked at the papers and sure enough it said I was the father I sat down and put my head in my hands.

"It's not yours Sam" Leah said.

"Leah is right Sam it's not" Seth said.

"You don't believe her do you?" Paul asked.

"I don't know what to believe but I do know that I have to tell Vanessa" I said.

"Tell me what?" I heard.

I looked up and saw Vanessa at the bottom of stairs I sighed and stood up and walked over to her and took her hand in mine.

"We have to talk sweetheart" I said.

"About what?" She asked.

"Lets go upstairs" I said and led her upstairs.

I led her into my room and told her to sit down she did and I sat down next to her.

"What's going on Sam?" Vanessa asked.

I could tell she was scared about what I was going to tell her and I was scared of losing her.

"Look there's something I have to tell you" I said.

"What is it" She asked.

"Emily is pregnant and it's my baby" I said.

Vanessa looked shocked and hurt and I could see tears in her eyes.

"It's your baby?" She asked.

"Yea it's mine" I said.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yes she had papers that say I am the father" I said.

"Did you cheat on me Sam?" She asked.

I looked at her shocked and hurt that she would say that.

"No I would never cheat on you Vanessa you know that" I said.

"Then how did she get pregnant?" Vanessa asked.

"She found out she was pregnant a few months after I left her" I said.

I could see Vanessa really start to cry now so I went up to her and tried to hug her but she pushed me away.

"Baby….." I started to say.

"I can't deal with this right now I have to go" She said.

"Vanessa no wait please" I said and grabbed her arm before she reached the door.

"No Sam do right by her and the baby" She said.

"What do you mean baby?" I asked.

I knew she what she meant by that I just hoped I was wrong.

"Go be with her Sam do right by her" She said crying.

"No baby I can't I want you not her" I said.

"No it's the right thing to do Sam I… I can't be with you if your having a baby with Emily" She said.

"Vanessa sweetheart please don't do this please I love you. You know that I can't lose you not like this" I pleaded.

"I'm sorry Sam" She said and bolted out the door.

I ran after her I caught her arm before she went out the door.

"Sweetheart please don't go please don't do this to me" I pleaded.

"I'm sorry Sam but it's for the best" She said.

"How is it for the best Vanessa?" I asked.

"Because you have a baby on the way you have to do the right thing Sam" She said.

"And what is the right thing?" I asked.

"Be with Emily and the baby Sam" She said.

"No Vanessa I can't do that I love you please don't leave don't do this to me please sweetheart" I pleaded with her.

"I'm sorry Sam it's for the best" She said and ran out the door.

"I leaned against the wall and slid down it and put my head in my hands I couldn't believe she left I couldn't believe I lost her.

"You ok man?" Paul asked.

"What the hell do think Paul he just lost the love of his life how would you feel if that happened to you?" Leah said.

"I would be pretty damn upset" Paul said.

"Well there you go that's how he feels" Leah said.

"Ok you two knock it off" Jake said.

"Don't worry Sam I'm sure she will come back" Embry said.

"I doubt it she thinks I cheated on her" said.

"You wouldn't do that to her" Leah said.

"I know I never would hurt her" I said.

"We know" Seth said.

"I need some air" I said and walked out the to the woods.

I walked all threw the woods and came to the clearing where I saw Vanessa. I went up behind her.

"I thought I would find you here" I said.

She looked up.

"Why are you here Sam?" She asked.

"I came looking for you" I said sitting down next to her.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because I can't lose you Vanessa" I said.

"Emily's pregnant Sam you have to do the right thing" She said.

"Vanessa sweetheart I can't be with Emily I love you not her you know that please don't leave me please don't do this to me I can't let you leave" I said.

"I can't be with you Sam I just can't not when Emily is pregnant and it's yours" She said.

"Then I'll ask her to get an abortion" I said.

"No don't do that Sam" She said.

"Then me what to do baby tell me what to do to make you stay please sweetheart tell me" I pleaded.

"There is nothing you can do Sam you need to do the right thing" She said.

"I can't let you walk away Vanessa I just can't please don't do this to me sweetheart please" I pleaded.

" I have to go Sam" She said and ran off.

I just sat there I really lost her she was gone. She was really gone the love of my life was really gone.

**There you go finally some drama right? Anyway that was a bit of a shock wasn't it? Oh and I would like to thank Marnie Wolfe for the help on this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think.**

**Till next time**

**Peace and love**

**Vanessa**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well here you guys go the 5****th**** chapter of "Better man" and this will switch between Vanessa's and Sam's POV please read and review.**

It's been a few weeks since I left Sam I didn't want to leave Sam I really didn't but Emily is pregnant with his baby and he needs to do the right thing an that is to be with her. I miss Sam like crazy but it's the best thing right now. I was too busy in my thoughts that I ran into someone.

"Sorry" I said.

"Hey Ness" I heard.

I looked up and saw Jacob standing there.

"Hey Jake" I said.

"Why did you leave Ness?" Jake asked.

"Because Sam needs to do right by Emily" I said.

"Sam doesn't want Emily he wants you he really misses you he hasn't come out of his room at all since you left" Jake said.

"It's for the best" I said.

"No it's not Vanessa he wants you and only you he doesn't care that he Emily's pregnant he will be a man and take responsibility for the baby but he wants to be with you and only you" Jake said.

"I just can't be with Sam when his ex girlfriend is pregnant" I said.

"He loves you Vanessa he really does he won't do anything since you left think about it" Jake said and walked away.

I started thinking about what Jake said and I did miss Sam I really did but it's the best thing to do right now.

**Sam's POV**

I was laying in my bed staring at the ceiling it has been a few weeks since Vanessa walked out of my life I missed her like hell. I can't focus on anything because my mind goes right back to thinking about Vanessa and how much I miss her. She means so much to me I don't want Emily I want Vanessa I love Vanessa not Emily. My thoughts were interrupted by a knock on my bedroom door.

"It's open" I said.

Jake walked in and shut the door behind him.

"Hey Jake what's up?" I asked.

"Hey Sam I saw Vanessa" Jake said.

I sat right up.

"And how is she?" I asked.

"She's doing ok she said that what she did was for the best and that you need to do right my Emily because she is pregnant with your baby" Jake said.

"I don't want Emily I want Vanessa and only Vanessa nobody else" I said.

"I know you do man don't worry she will come back" Jake said.

"I doubt she will" I said.

"She will are you going to come down and eat?" Jake asked.

"No I'm not hungry" I said.

"Are you sure?" Jake asked.

"Yea I'm sure" I said.

"Ok" Jake said and left.

God how I missed Vanessa. I missed her touch, her laugh, her voice, the way she just fit right into my arms like she was made for me, I just missed everything about her I want her back in my life I can't function without her I need her so bad right now. I need her more than anything.

**Vanessa's POV**

I walked into my house and I felt someone grab me around the waist and I felt a hand on my mouth.

"Did you miss me Vanessa?" I heard.

I knew that voice anywhere it was Damien I started struggling.

"Stop struggling bitch or I will kill you do you understand?" Damien said.

I stopped struggling.

"Good girl now I am going to take my hand off your mouth and don't even think about screaming" Damien said.

Damien removed his hand from my mouth.

"What do you want Damien?" I asked.

"To make you pay for leaving me" Damien said.

"Damien please leave me alone" I pleaded.

"No Vanessa I told you I was going to come after you for leaving me" Damien said.

"Damien please…" I started to say but I was cut off because Damien backhanded me.

"Shut up bitch I'm not leaving you alone" Damien said.

Damien pulled me up by my hair and threw me against the wall.

"I missed you baby you know I only beat you to teach you a lesson and to keep you from disobeying me I love you baby" Damien said kissing down my neck.

I kicked Damien in the knee and he let go I ran up the stair to my bedroom and shut the door and locked it. I heard Damien pounding on the door.

"Open up Vanessa" Damien yelled.

I looked for a place to hide. I went to hide in the closet but then I realized that would be the first place he would look I decided to hide under the bed. I heard him throw the door open and I heard him look in the closet then I saw his feet next to the bed and soon I saw his face.

"Found you" Damien said.

Damien pulled me out by my hair and threw me on the bed.

"Damien please leave me alone" I pleaded.

Damien punched me in the stomach and slapped me.

"Shut up bitch you deserve this" Damien said.

Damien pulled off his belt and my eyes widened.

"Are you scared Vanessa?" Damien asked.

I tried to get away but Damien was faster he grabbed me by the hair and threw me on the bed again.

"Just take what you have coming to you Vanessa" Damien said.

"Please Damien" I said.

"On your stomach Vanessa" Damien said.

"No Damien please don't" I pleaded.

Damien backhanded me.

"Don't tell me no Vanessa have we forgotten the rules?" Damien asked.

I stayed quite. That made Damien pissed because he forcefully grabbed my jaw and made me look at him.

"Have we forgotten the rules Vanessa?" Damien asked.

"No" I said quietly.

"What? I didn't hear you" Damien said.

"I said no" I said louder.

"Good then what are the rules?" Damien asked.

"I am to be home by 6 you want dinner on the table by 7 and I am to be kneeling at the front door when you come home" I said.

"What else?" Damien asked.

"Never back talk you and never say no it will result in punishment and to do as I'm told and never speak unless spoken to and do whatever I can to please you and never try and leave you I will be punished when you find me" I said.

"Good I'm glad you haven't forgotten the rules but you do know you already broke two of them rules right?" Damien said.

"I know" I said looking down.

I broke the rules when I said no to him and when I left him.

"And you know what happens now don't you?" Damien said.

I just kept looking down. Damien forced me to look at him.

"What will happen Vanessa?" Damien asked.

"Your going to punish me" I said quietly.

"Speak up Vanessa" Damien said.

"Your going to punish me" I said louder.

"Yes Vanessa I am going to punish you and you deserve it now get on your stomach" Damien said.

I listened to him and got on my stomach. Damien ripped the back of my shirt he then hit me with his belt over and over again. When he was done I could feel blood running down my back.

"Roll over" Damien said.

I listened to him and rolled over.

"Take the rest of your clothes off" Damien said.

"Damien please don't you think you've done enough" I said.

Damien slapped me again.

"Don't talk back to me and take your clothes off now" Damien growled.

I took the rest of my clothes off and tears were running down my face now.

"I have a surprise for you" Damien said smirking.

I looked at him in confusion.

"Come on in guys" Damien said.

Then his 2 best friends Jason and Jesse came in my eyes widened in fear and I started backing up as far as I could which wasn't very far.

"Wow she looks just as sexy now then she did before" Jason said.

"Yea she does" Jesse said.

"So what did you want Damien?" Jason asked.

"To make her pay for leaving me" Damien said.

"Ok we can do that" Jason said.

"Great I knew you guys would" Damien said.

Damien then walked over to me and forced me to look at him.

"This is what happens when you disobey and leave me I'm going to make this the worst beating I ever gave you Vanessa" Damien said.

"Please Damien don't please I'll do anything you want just please don't beat me please" I pleaded.

"Anything huh?" Damien said.

"Anything" I said.

"Take me back and come back home do that and I won't beat you" Damien said.

I thought about it for a minute.

"No Damien I can't be with you again" I said.

"Ok suit yourself Vanessa I want to be alone with her guys" Damien said.

"Ok we will be out there if you need us" Jesse said.

Jesse and Jason left and shut the door behind them.

"Are you sure you don't want to take me back Vanessa I won't beat you if you do" Damien said.

"I can't be with you again Damien" I said.

"Fine suit yourself" Damien said.

Damien then pulled out a pair of handcuffs and handcuffed me to the bed. He then took all his clothes off and climbed on top of me.

"God you still look sexy Vanessa" Damien said.

He started kissing down my neck and down my stomach then he slammed into me and I screamed.

"Shut up slut" Damien said.

"I'm not a slut Damien" I said.

Damien went harder and deeper into me and I screamed some more.

"Don't talk back to me Vanessa you know better" Damien said.

"I'm sorry Damien just please stop" I pleaded.

"No Vanessa I won't stop" Damien said and slammed into me again.

I screamed and Damien slapped me for it.

"Shut up bitch you know you love this" Damien said.

"No I don't" I said.

"Whatever you know you love my dick inside you" Damien said.

"No I don't" I said.

Damien punched me in the stomach and I yelped in pain because he used so much force behind it.

"Say you love it when I fuck you like this" Damien said.

"No" I said.

Damien slammed into me much harder and deeper I screamed in pain.

"Ok Damien" I said.

"Ok what?" Damien asked.

"I'll say it" I said.

"Say what?" Damien asked.

"I love it when you fuck me like this" I said.

"Good I know you love it" Damien said and slammed into me again.

Damien got off me and put his clothes back on. Damien grabbed my hair and made me look at him.

"Oh no your not done Vanessa Jason and Jesse get a turn now" Damien said.

My eyes widened.

"Please Damien no I had enough please" I begged.

Damien punched me in the face and I screamed.

"Shut up bitch this is your punishment so just take it" Damien said.

Damien threw me back on the bed.

"Don't move slut" Damien said.

Damien walked out and then in came Jason with a smirk on his face.

"Man you look so sexy all naked and handcuffed to the bed" Jason said walking over to me.

"Please Jason leave me alone please" I said.

"No can do Vanessa" Jason said.

Jason ran his hand down my body he tried to touch my pussy but I crossed my legs.

"Let him touch you Vanessa" I heard Damien said.

I looked and saw Damien standing at the door. I still kept my legs crossed. This pissed Damien off because next thing I knew he backhanded me.

"Let him touch you Vanessa" Damien said.

I uncrossed my legs and Jason touched my pussy.

"Good girl now let him do whatever he wants to you got it?" Damien said.

I nodded. Damien didn't like that because he slapped me again.

"Yes Damien I understand" I said.

"Good and Jason you can do whatever you want to her" Damien said.

"Can I hit her?" Jason asked.

"Yes you can hit her" Damien said.

"Good" Jason said.

Damien then left and shut the door behind him. Jason took all his clothes off and climbed on top of me.

"God baby you look so hot right now all naked and handcuffed" Jason said.

Jason started kissing down my neck and to my stomach he then put 2 fingers inside of me.

"Come on baby moan for me I know you like this" Jason said.

"Jason please" I said.

"Please what?" Jason asked.

"Please stop" I said.

"Can't stop Vanessa" Jason said.

Jason took his fingers out of me then he slammed into me and I screamed and started to fight him.

"Stop fighting me bitch" Jason said.

Jason backhanded me.

"Stop it slut you deserve this" Jason said.

Jason slammed into me again and I screamed and Jason hit me again.

"Shut up slut just lay there and take it" Jason said.

I just laid there and took it I couldn't fight him anymore I was too tired. Jason slammed into me one more time then he got off of me and put his clothes on.

"That was great Vanessa" Jason said and kissed me on the neck.

Jason left and a few seconds later Jesse came in.

"Don't worry I'm not going to do anything to you" Jesse said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I don't approve of what Damien and Jason are doing they shouldn't be doing this to you. You don't deserve it" Jesse said.

About an hour passed and Damien and Jason walked in smirking. Damien walked up to me and forced me to look at him.

"How did that feel Vanessa?" Damien asked.

I didn't answer and Damien got mad and backhanded me again.

"Answer me Vanessa" Damien growled.

I still didn't answer.

"Nothing to say" Damien said.

Damien uncuffed me and pulled me up by my hair and threw me into the wall.

"You are going to learn Vanessa" Damien said.

Damien pulled me up by my hair again and dragged me to the stairs.

"Damien please don't" I said.

"Shut up" Damien said and threw me down the stairs.

I hit every step and laid there at the bottom of the stairs. I heard footsteps and Damien's boots came into my line of vision he got down to my level.

"You could have avoided all of this if you would have just taken me back" Damien said.

Damien got up and kicked me a few times then him, Jason and Jesse left. I laid there at the bottom of the stairs.

**Sam's POV**

God I missed Vanessa so much I needed her back in my life so I decided to go to her house and talk to her. I got up and go dressed and went to my truck and drove to her house. I saw the front door wide open and I got worried so I ran into the house and saw Vanessa laying at bottom of the stairs naked and all bloody. I ran over to her and shook her.

"Vanessa sweetheart wake up" I said but she didn't.

I wrapped her up in a blanket and picked her up and ran to my truck I sped to the hospital.

"What happened?" A nurse asked.

"I don't know I found her like this in her house" I said.

"Are you a family member?" She asked.

"Her boyfriend" I said.

"Ok we will take her" She said.

Doctors came with a bed and took her into the back. I sat on a chair in the waiting room. I called Jake.

"Hey man what's up?" Jake said.

"Vanessa is in the hospital" I said.

"Whoa why? What happened?" Jake asked.

"I don't know what happened" I said.

"Me and the pack are on our way" Jake said.

"Ok" I said and hung up.

I sat there and waited for news on Vanessa.

"Sam had you heard anything?" I heard Jared ask.

I looked up and saw the whole pack standing there.

"No I haven't heard anything" I said.

"Oh well what happened?" Embry asked.

"I don't know I went to her house and the door was wide open and she was laying at the bottom of the stairs all bloody and naked" I said.

"Oh my god" Leah said.

"Wow" Seth said.

The doctor finally came out and I stood up.

"Are you all here for Vanessa Hallowell?" The doctor asked.

"Yea I'm Sam I'm her boyfriend" I said.

"I'm doctor Smith I'll be taking care of your girlfriend" He said shaking my hand.

"How is she?" I asked.

"Well she is really beat up she has 3 broken ribs a broken collar bone and her wrist is fractured in 3 different places and she has a lot of bruises on her face, arms, legs, back and stomach and she was raped a bunch of times" He said.

I looked at him shocked.

"Is she going to be ok?" Leah asked.

"She should be fine" He said.

"Can I see her?" I asked.

"Yes you can but one at a time follow me" He said.

"We will come by tomorrow Sam" Paul said.

"Ok" I said following the doctor.

I went into her room and I was shocked at how she looked. I pulled up a chair and sat down I held her hand in mine. I knew she probably wouldn't like that I was here right now but I needed her back in my life. She was starting to wake up.

"Hey sweetheart" I said.

"Sam what are you doing here?" She asked.

"I brought here after I found you" I said.

"How are you back here they only let family back here" She asked.

"I said I was your boyfriend" I said.

"Shouldn't you be with Emily" She said.

"No not when your in here" I said.

"Go be with her Sam" She said.

"No I am not leaving you not right now" I said.

"Just go Sam" She said.

"I can't baby" I said.

"Why not?" She asked.

"Because I love you and I want to be here" I said.

"Sam just go please" She said.

I sighed "Ok I'll leave but me and you are going to have a talk when you get out of here" I said.

She said nothing so I got up and kissed her on the cheek and I left. I went to see her everyday the pack came and saw her a few times too. A few weeks later she was released from the hospital I went and picked her up and brought her to my place. I laid her down in my bed and I laid down next to her.

"Why did you bring me here Sam?" She asked.

"Because I told you me and you were going to have a talk when you get out of the hospital" I said.

"What about Sam?" She asked.

"You know what about Vanessa" I said.

"Well then talk" She said.

I sighed "Why did you leave Vanessa you know I love you, you know that" I said.

"You know why I left Sam" She said.

"No I don't Vanessa tell me please help me understand sweetheart please because I don't understand why you left at all" I said.

"Because Emily is pregnant with your baby and you need to do the right and be with her" She said.

"I don't want her Vanessa I want you I doubt the baby is even mine" I said.

"But the papers say you are" She said.

"Emily will do anything to get me back" I said.

"I just can't be with you while she's pregnant Sam" She said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because I just can't" She said.

"Why Vanessa?" I asked.

"Because it hurts that she's pregnant with your baby Sam ok is that what you wanted to hear" She said looking away from me.

I tilted her chin up so she was looking at me.

"I'm sorry sweetheart I really am but there's nothing I can do I don't want Emily I want you I really do I love you I miss you please come back home I can't focus without you I haven't eaten I haven't slept I haven't had a good nights sleep since you left" I said.

"I miss you too Sam but this can't work not with Emily pregnant" She said.

"Why can't it?" I asked.

"Because she's pregnant with your baby" She said.

"So we can make this work sweetheart I know we can I can't lose you not like this" I said.

"I'm sorry Sam I have to go" She said.

"Wait Vanessa" I said grabbing her hand.

"What Sam?" She asked.

"First of all who did that to you?" I asked.

"Damien" She said.

"That son of bitch" I said.

"I have to go" She said.

I grabbed her hand again.

"I'm not letting you go back there" I said.

"I can't stay here Sam" She said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because I just can't Sam" She said.

"Look I won't do anything I promise you don't want to be with me I get it and I won't do anything" I said.

"I want to be with you Sam" she said.

"Then why won't you?" I asked.

"I already told you why" She said.

"And I have told you I don't want Emily I want you Vanessa" I said.

"And you have to do right by her Sam" She said.

"I love you Vanessa" I said.

"And I love you too Sam but I have to go" She said.

"He is going to look for you Vanessa" I said.

"I'll take the chance Sam" She said and left.

I sighed and sat on my bed. My phone rang and it was Emily.

"What do you want Emily?" I asked.

"I have a doctors appointment and I wanted to know if you wanted to go" She said.

"Yea I'll go" I said grabbing my keys.

"Great I'll meet you there" She said and hung up.

I grabbed my keys and drove to the doctors office I walked in and saw Emily sitting there waiting.

"Hey Sam" Emily said.

"Hi Emily" I said and sat down.

A few minutes latter she was called back.

"Are you Joey the father?" The doctor asked.

"No I am not Joey I am Sam" I said.

Emily looked shocked.

"What the hell is going on Emily?" I asked.

"Uhhh I don't know" She said.

"bullshit you do know what is going on the baby isn't mine is it?" I asked.

"Yes it is yours Sam" Emily said.

"Tell me the truth Emily" I said.

"No it's not I just wanted you back" Emily said.

"I don't want you Emily I never did I don't love you I stopped loving when I found out you cheated on me" I said and stormed out of the doctors office.

"Sam wait" Emily said grabbing my arm.

I wrenched my arm away from her.

"Leave me the hell alone Emily" I said and got in my truck and left.

I went straight to Vanessa house.

**Well there you guys go I hoped you liked it please let me know what you think.**

**Till next time **

**Peace and Love**

**Vanessa**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here you guys go the next chapter of "Better man" thank you to all of you who really love this story and thank you to all of you who reviewed. Oh and this is in Sam's POV.**

I was on my way to Vanessa's house after I found out that Emily's baby was not mine at all I had to tell Vanessa I just hoped that she believed me and would take me back I finally pulled up at her house I put the truck in park and went to her door and knocked after a few minutes she finally answered and she looked shocked to see me.

"Sam? What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I came to talk to you" I said.

"Well come in I guess" She said moving out of the way.

I walked in and turned to face her.

"What's up Sam?" She asked.

"Emily's baby is not mine at all" I said getting to the point.

"Sam are you just saying that" She asked.

"No I am not just saying that I went to the doctors with Emily and he asked if I was Joey the father then she confessed and said that it wasn't mine at all she just wanted me back and away from you" I said.

"Wow" She said.

"Yea I know" I said.

"Is that all you came to tell me Sam?" She asked.

I looked at her hurt.

"Yea that's all" I said.

The next thing I knew Vanessa jumped into my arms I caught her and held her tightly to my chest.

"So are we back together now?" I asked hopeful.

"Yea we are" She said.

I smiled and kissed her.

"Come back home with me" I said.

"Do I have a choice in this?" She asked smiling.

"No you don't" I said smiling.

"I figured that" She said.

"I just want you safe I promised you I would protect you and I intend on keeping that promise sweetheart" I said.

"I know babe let me go get my stuff" She said.

"Ok" I said.

Vanessa went upstairs to get her stuff and a few minutes later she came back with all her stuff.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Yea I'm ready" She said.

"Great" I said and grabbed her bags and took them out to my truck.

I put them in the back and helped Vanessa in she smiled and I kissed her then went to my side and got in and started the truck and headed for the house we pulled up to the house 20 minutes later. I shut the truck off and got out I went to Vanessa side and helped her out I grabbed her stuff and brought it into the house.

"Hey Sam" Embry said.

"Hey man" I said.

Vanessa walked in behind me.

"Hey Ness" Embry said.

"Hey Embry" She said.

"Judging by Vanessa's bags I'm guessing you guys are back together" Embry said.

I wrapped my arms around Vanessa.

"Yes we are" I said.

"Thank god" Embry said.

"Hey guys" Jared said.

"Hey" Me and Vanessa said.

Jared looked at my arms around Vanessa then he looked back at us.

"You guys back together?" Jared asked.

"Yes we are" I said.

"Thank god Sam was so depressed we didn't know what to do" Jared said.

"Shut up Jared" I said.

"Vanessa!" Leah said walking in with Seth behind her.

"Hey Leah hey Seth" She said hugging both of them.

"Are you and Sam back together?" Leah asked.

"Yes we are Leah" She said.

"Oh thank god" Leah said.

"Come on baby let's take your stuff upstairs" I said grabbing her bags.

"Ok" She said.

I took her bags to my room and sat them down then I went over to Vanessa and wrapped my arms around her and kissed her.

"I love you sweetheart" I said.

" love you to Mr. sexy" She said.

"Mr. sexy?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Your new nickname" She said.

"Hmm I like it Ms. Beautiful" I said.

She blushed and hid her face in my chest I laughed a little and moved her chin to look at me.

"Don't hide you look cute when you blush I thought I told you that" I said.

"You did" She said.

"And it's the truth Ms. Beautiful" I said.

She blushed again I loved that I had that effect on her.

"I'm not beautiful Sam" She said.

"Yes you are Vanessa you are very beautiful don't let anyone tell you otherwise" I said.

"Thank you Sam" She said.

"Your welcome Ms. Beautiful" I said and kissed her.

Her arms went around my neck I picked her up and carried her to the bed and laid her down I climbed on top of her and started kissing her neck her hands went up my shirt she started to unbutton it I helped her unbutton it and I took it off and threw it somewhere I took her shirt off and threw that somewhere. I took off her pants and tossed them somewhere Vanessa started working on my belt she got my belt off and tossed it then she unbuttoned my pants and took them off and threw them somewhere. I stopped kissing her neck and looked at her and smiled.

"You are so beautiful" I said.

She blushed.

"I'm not beautiful Sam is still have the scares that Damien left" She said.

"I know you do but that doesn't matter I look past them and I see what's inside" I said running my hand over the scar that he left her on her stomach.

"What do you see Sam?" She asked.

"I see a very beautiful girl who just needs to be shown what it's like to be loved and what real love is like and not getting beat all the time" I said.

"Wow you see all of that Sam?" She asked.

"Yes I do" I said.

"Thanks" She said.

"Your welcome" I said.

I kissed her again and I unclasped her bra and tossed it I took her panties off and she took my boxers off I kissed down her neck I stopped at her sweet spot I slowly entered her.

"Mhmm that feels so good Sam" She said.

I smiled and kissed her a few hours later I collapsed beside her. Vanessa cuddled up to me and laid her head on my chest I wrapped my arm around her.

"I love you Ms. Beautiful" I said.

"I love you too Mr. Sexy" She said.

"Get some sleep baby its late" I said.

"Ok goodnight Mr. Sexy" She said.

"Goodnight Ms. Beautiful" I said.

Vanessa was asleep a few minutes later.

**Vanessa's POV**

I woke up next to Sam I smiled and got up and put his button up shirt on and I went downstairs and saw that I was the only one up so I went into the kitchen and started to make breakfast for everybody.

**Sam's POV**

I woke up and Vanessa wasn't next to me I got up and pulled on some pants and went downstairs I smelled food from the kitchen I went into the kitchen and saw food on the table and Vanessa cooking at the stove wearing only one of my button up shirts I smiled she looked cute in my shirt I went over to her and wrapped my arms around her.

"Good morning baby" I said kissing her neck.

"Morning" She said smiling.

"Smells good baby" I said.

"Thanks" She said.

"You didn't have to do this you know" I said.

"I know but I wanted to" She said.

"You look cute in nothing but my shirt" I said.

"Thanks" She said blushing.

I heard footsteps coming.

"Mhmm smells good" I heard Jake said.

The whole pack walked in.

"Wow who made all this?" Paul asked.

"I did" Vanessa said.

"Smells good Ness" Embry said.

We all sat down and started to eat.

"Wow this is great baby" I said.

"Yea it's awesome" Leah said.

"Thank you guys" Vanessa said.

"Your welcome" Seth said.

We ate and I helped Vanessa clean up.

"You don't have to help me clean up Sam" She said.

"You made it so it's only fair that I help you clean up" I said and snuck a kiss from her.

"Vanessa there's someone at the door for you" Leah said.

"Who is it?" Vanessa asked.

"I don't know all he said was that he wanted to see you" Leah said.

"Ok then I'll be right there" Vanessa said.

"Ok" Leah said and left.

"Do you have any idea on who it is?" I asked.

"No I don't" She said.

Vanessa walked into the living room and I followed her.

"Jesse? What are you doing here?" Vanessa asked.

"I came to see how you were doing" He said.

"Baby who is he?" I asked.

"Oh Jesse this is Sam my boyfriend Sam this is Jesse he was there that night at my house when Damien attacked me" Vanessa said.

"Whoa wait he was there when Damien attacked you?" I asked just to make sure I heard right.

"Yea he was" Vanessa said.

I looked at Jesse and I started shaking.

"And you let him attack her like that?" I asked getting into his face.

I felt Vanessa's hands on my chest trying to push me back.

"Sam stop he didn't do anything to me not like Damien and his friend Jason did" Vanessa said.

I was still shaking I felt Jared and Embry hands on my shoulders.

"Calm down man you can't phase in front of him" Embry said in my ear.

"Yea man I don't agree what Damien and Jason were doing to her she didn't deserve it" Jesse said.

"Why didn't you stop it?" Jake asked.

"There was nothing I could do" Jesse said.

"You could have got her out of there when you had a chance" Paul said.

"I couldn't if I did I would have gotten us both killed or me killed and Damien and Jason would have done at lot worse to her then they would have killed her" Jesse said.

"You still could have tried" I said still shaking.

I felt Vanessa's hands still on my chest.

"Calm down baby please" Vanessa said.

I backed up away from him a little.

"What did you want Jesse?" Vanessa asked.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing" Jesse said.

"Oh well I am doing fine" Vanessa said.

"Good I'm glad well I am going to go I just wanted to see how you were doing" Jesse said.

"Ok thanks Jesse" Vanessa said.

"Your welcome bye Vanessa" Jesse said.

"Bye Jesse" Vanessa said.

"Can I talk to you for a minute baby?" I asked.

"Yea sure" Vanessa said.

"Let's go for a walk" I said and took her hand and led her outside.

We walked to the clearing in the woods..

"What's up Sam?" She asked.

"What did Damien do to you when he attacked you?" I asked.

Vanessa sighed and looked straight ahead.

"A lot" She said.

"Like what?" I asked.

"He slapped me and punched me in the face and kicked me in the stomach a few times then he dragged me by my hair to my bedroom and threw me on the bed and took off his belt he told me to get on my stomach and I told him no and he slapped me and told me to tell him what the rules are" She said.

I was so pissed at him.

"What are the rules?" I asked.

"I am to be home by 6 he wants dinner on the table by 7 and I am to be kneeling at the front door and never back talk him and never say no it will result in punishment and to do as I'm told and never speak unless spoken to and do whatever I can to please him and never try and leave him I will be punished when you find me and I have to give him sex when he wants it" She said.

"What else did her do?" I asked.

"He made me get on my stomach and he hit me with his belt for about 10 minutes maybe more then he told me to roll over and take the rest of my clothes off and I said no and he slapped me for it. He told me that he had a surprise for me it was Jason and Jesse Jason always did what Damien told him to do. Anyway I begged Damien not to do anything else to me and he said if I left you and took him back he wouldn't beat me and I said no I wouldn't leave you for him he said fine then he told Jason and Jesse to leave so he could be alone with me. He told me I still looked sexy and he started kissing down my neck and my stomach then he slammed into me he went harder and deeper in me and I screamed for him to stop but he wouldn't when he was done he grabbed my hair and told me Jason and Jesse get a turn he then left and Jason came in he tried to touch me in between my legs but I crossed my legs and that pissed Damien off and he slapped me and told me to let Jason touch me I didn't want Damien to beat me again so I let Jason touch me then Damien told Jason he could do whatever he wanted to me then Damien left. Jason started kissing my neck and my stomach then he put 2 fingers inside of me and told me to moan for him because I liked it but I didn't I begged him to stop and he said no he can't do that he slammed into me and I screamed he backhanded me for fighting him he called me a slut and said I deserved it then he slammed into me again. I just laid there and took it I was too tired and sore to fight him anymore he slammed into me one last time then he got off of me and left. Jesse came in but he didn't do anything to me about an hour passed then Damien and Jason came in smirking. Damien asked how did that feel slut and I said nothing so he got mad and backhanded me and told me to answer him I still said nothing. He uncuffed me from the bed and pulled me up by my hair and threw me into the wall he told me I was going to learn then he pulled me up by the hair and dragged me to the stairs I told him don't and he told me to shut up and he threw me down the stairs he kicked me a few times then they all left" She said crying now and staying straight ahead.

I was so pissed off at them no one was aloud to hurt her I am going to find them and make them pay for hurting her. Anyway I wrapped my arms around Vanessa and pulled her into my chest I rubbed her back to calm her down.

"Shh baby it's ok I'm here now" I said rubbing her back.

Vanessa calmed down a little bit.

"What did Jesse do?" I asked.

"Nothing" She said.

"Why didn't he help you then?" I asked.

"He didn't want to risk me getting hurt anymore then I already did because if Damien would have caught us he would have killed Jesse and did worse things to me" She said.

I held her tight to my chest.

"He won't come near you again Vanessa I promise I will protect you" I said.

"I know you will Sam" She said.

"I'm not letting you out of my sight you don't go anywhere without me or one of the guys with you" I said.

"Sam you don't have to do that" She said.

"Yes I do I want you to be safe and this way I know you will be safe with me or one of the guys with you at all times" I said.

"I don't have a say in this do I?" She asked.

"No you don't sweetheart" I said smiling.

"You are lucky I love you Samuel Uley" She said smiling.

"I love you too Vanessa Hallowell" I said kissing her.

**Well there you go the 6****th**** chapter of "Better man" hope you liked it please review.**

**Till next time**

**Peace and Love**

**Vanessa**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well here you guys go the next chapter of "Better man" please read and review thanks. Oh and this is in Sam's POV**

Well it's been 4 months since me and Vanessa got back together and I couldn't be any happier and the best part no Emily or Damien so far anyway I love Vanessa with all my heart she's the love of my life. Anyway I was sitting on the couch waiting for Vanessa since she went out with Leah. I heard a knock on the door so I got up and answered it.

"Emily what are you doing here?" I asked.

Emily walked in I shut the door and faced her.

"I came to talk to you?" Emily said.

.

"About what?" I asked.

"I still love you Sam and I want you back" Emily said.

"I don't love you Emily I'm with Vanessa and I love her" I said.

"She don't love you Sam not like I do" Emily said.

"She does love me Emily just like I love her" I said.

I heard the door open and the next thing I knew Emily jumped on me and was kissing me.

"Sam!" I heard.

I pushed Emily off of me and I turned around and saw Leah and Vanessa. Vanessa had tears in her eyes.

"Vanessa it's not what it looks like I swear" I said.

"I know what I saw Sam" Vanessa said.

I started walking towards her and I reached out to her but she backed away.

"Vanessa…." I started to say.

"I thought you loved me Sam but I guess not" Vanessa said and bolted out the door.

"Vanessa wait!" I yelled but she kept running.

I sighed and turned and saw Emily smirking and Leah looking pissed.

"You little bitch you did that on purpose didn't you?" Leah asked.

"What do you mean Leah?" Emily asked.

Leah attacked Emily. Jake walked in and helped me get Leah off of Emily.

"Get the hell out Emily" I said.

"Fine" She said and left.

"What was going on?" Jake asked.

"Emily jumped on me and kissed me and Vanessa and Leah walked in and Vanessa saw and she ran out crying then Leah attacked Emily" I said.

"Well go find Vanessa man" Jake said.

I nodded and ran out to find Vanessa I had a good idea where she was so I ran to the clearing in the woods and just like I thought Vanessa was there. I walked up to her.

"Baby" I said.

"Go away Sam" She said.

"Vanessa please its not what you think I swear please just let me explain" I pleaded.

"Go away Sam I thought you loved me" She said.

"I do love you Vanessa you know that I wouldn't cheat on you Emily kissed me I swear to you" I said.

"How do I know that Sam I know what I saw" She said.

"Vanessa please you know I wouldn't cheat on you I swear" I said.

"I cant deal with this right now" She said and turned to leave.

I grabbed her hand.

"So this is the end of us?" I asked fearing the answer.

"For now yes" She said.

"No Vanessa please don't do this I love you" I said.

"I'm sorry Sam" She said and ran off.

I sighed and walked back to the house.

"Hey Sam did you find her?" Jake asked.

"Yea" I said.

"And?" Leah asked.

"Its over" I said and went to my room.

I soon fell asleep thinking about Vanessa. The next day I woke up and went out for a run.

**Vanessa POV**

I didn't sleep at all last night I missed Sam too much. I drove back to Sam's place to get my stuff I walked in and Jake and Leah were sitting on the couch.

"Hey Ness" Jake said.

"Hey girl" Leah said.

"Hey" I said and headed up to Sam's room.

I grabbed a suitcase and started putting my clothes in it.

**Sam's POV**

I was on my way back to the house I walked in and went up to my room and when I walked in I saw Vanessa there packing her things.

"Vanessa what are you doing?" I asked.

"What does it look like Sam" She said.

"Vanessa please stop" I said.

"No Sam" She said.

"Vanessa can we sit down and talk about this please" I begged.

"No Sam" She said.

I knew nothing could change her mind so I just sighed and sat on the bed and watched her pack her things.

"It's not what you think Vanessa I swear" I said.

"Let it go Sam please" She said.

"Vanessa please I want to talk about this what you saw isn't what you think I swear to god" I said.

"No Sam" She said.

"Please Vanessa" I said.

"Just let it go Sam please" She said zipping up her suitcase and sat it on the floor.

"I'm not letting it go Vanessa I love you too much to let you walk out that door" I said.

"I can't deal with this right now" She said and walked out.

I ran after her and I saw her putting her things in her car.

"Vanessa please don't leave" I said.

"I'm not staying here Sam" She said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because you cheated on me Sam" I said.

"I didn't cheat on you Vanessa you know I wouldn't do that to you Vanessa" I said.

"I know what I saw Sam" She said.

"I didn't cheat on you I swear to god Vanessa" I yelled.

I started shaking then everything went black and the next thing I knew Vanessa was on the ground bleeding from her stomach. I looked shocked and I saw the whole pack running out. Jake and Paul ran to Vanessa.

"What the hell happened?" Embry asked.

"I don't know" I said.

"Dude you phased" Seth said.

"We got to get her to the hospital" Jake said.

"What in the hell do we tell them?" Jared asked.

"She was attacked that's what we tell them" Jake said.

"Ok then" Paul said.

Jake picked Vanessa up and put her in his car.

"Sam you coming?" Leah asked.

"Yea I'll meet you there" I said.

"Ok" Leah said and went with the rest of the pack.

**Vanessa's POV**

I woke up in the hospital and I saw everyone except Sam there at my bedside.

"Hey guys she's awake" Jake said.

"Hey Ness" Paul said.

"Hey" I said.

"Do you know why you're here?" Leah asked.

"No" I said.

"Sam phased and he um hurt you" Jake said.

"Oh" I said.

"Look Ness Sam didn't cheat on you" Leah said.

"But I know what I saw you were there to Leah" I said.

"Yea but Emily did it on purpose" Leah said.

I stayed quite.

**Sam's POV**

I walked into the hospital and up to the front desk.

"Hi how can I help you sir?' The lady at the front desk asked.

"Hi I'm looking for Vanessa Hallowell's room number" I said.

"She's on the second floor room 306" She said.

"Thank you" I said and got on the elevator.

I went up to Vanessa room and I walked in and saw the whole pack there.

"Hey Sam" Paul said.

"Hey" I said.

Vanessa looked at me then she looked away.

"Can I have a minute with Vanessa guys?" I asked.

"Yea of course" Jared said.

The whole pack left and I grabbed a chair and sat down by Vanessa's bed.

"Vanessa baby I'm so sorry I never meant to hurt you and I never cheated on you sweetheart I swear to god I didn't" I said.

"I know you didn't cheat on me Sam" I said.

I looked down at her stomach and I saw she had bandages from her breast line and down to her stomach I felt horrible I lost my cool and I hurt her I cant stay with her I cant be with her I'm just going to hurt her again.

"Are you ok Sam?" She asked.

"Umm look Vanessa this isn't easy to say but I don't think we should be together" I said.

"What? Why?" She asked.

"Look what I did Vanessa we can't stay together it could happen again and I cant let that happen" I said.

"It wasn't your fault Sam it was mine for thinking you would cheat on me" She said.

"It's ok Vanessa I love you and I always will but we just can't be together I cant hurt you like this again" I said.

"Sam please don't I love you" She said.

"I love you too Vanessa but I can't let this happen again and the only way I can prevent it from happening again is if we aren't together" I said.

I kissed her one last time then I turned around and left when I shut the door I could hear her crying and it took everything I had not to go in there and hold her and tell her I wasn't leaving her but this had to be done I couldn't bare the pain of hurting like this again I had to leave her it was for the best.

**Vanessa's POV**

Once Sam left I was curled in a ball and cried. I heard the door open and in walked in Jake.

"What's wrong Ness?" Jacob asked.

"Sam said we couldn't be together anymore" I said crying.

"Awww Ness did he say why?" Jake said hugging me.

"Because he doesn't want to hurt me again" I said still crying.

"He will be back I promise Ness it won't last long he can't stay away from you" Jake said.

I just cried into his chest I wanted Sam back but somehow I knew he wouldn't be coming back.

**The next day**

I was still in the hospital the whole pack stayed with me well minus Sam. I watching TV when I heard the door open I figured it was someone from the pack but no I was wrong it was Damien.

"Damien what are you doing here? How did you find me?" I asked scared.

"Hey Vanessa did you miss me baby because I missed you" Damien said rubbing my cheek.

"Please leave Damien" I said.

"Not going to happen Vanessa" Damien said.

Damien looked down and saw my bandages and he smirked.

"Aw what happened Vanessa did that boyfriend of yours finally come to his senses and hit you" Damien said smirking.

"No he didn't hit me Damien" I said.

"Whatever" Damien said still smirking.

"What do you want Damien?" I asked.

"Well since that boyfriend of your's left you you're mine again" Damien said still smirking.

"What? No Damien I'm not going back to you" I said.

Damien slapped me.

"Yes you are Vanessa or I'll hurt your friends" Damien said.

"No Damien please don't I'll come back to you just please don't hurt them" I said.

"Good now I'm going to sign you're release papers and while I'm doing that you call you're friends and tell them you are going back home with me got it?" Damien said.

"Yes Damien" I said.

"Good" Damien said and left.

I just sat there I couldn't get my phone I couldn't move it still hurt a little a few mintes later Damien came back.

"Did you call them?" Damien asked.

"No" I said.

"And why not?" Damien asked.

"Because I can't get my phone" I said.

Damien grabbed it and handed it to me. I called Jacob's number.

"Hey Ness what's wrong?" Jake asked.

"Nothing everything is fine but there's something I have to tell you and the pack Jake" I said looking at Damien.

"Ok go ahead the pack is all here" Jake said.

I took a deep breath.

"I'm going back to Damien" I said.

It was quite then I heard Paul get on the phone.

"You're ex? The one who abused you why Vanessa what about Sam?" Paul asked.

"I still love Sam and I want to be with him but he don't want me Paul" I said.

I knew I was going to pay for that statement I could tell just by the look on Damien's face.

"I have to go Paul" I said and hung up.

"Good now get up and get dressed we're leaving" Damien said.

I got up and got changed and packed my things. Damien grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the hospital. He drove back to his house and pulled me out of the car and into the house.

"Glad to have you back Vanessa now go take a shower you look like shit" Damien said.

"Yes Damien" I said.

I went upstairs and took a shower I got out and dried off and wrapped a towel around me. I could feel Damien behind me.

"God you still look sexy Vanessa" Damien said.

Damien turned me around and ripped the towel off of me.

"You still are as sexy as I remember Vanessa" Damien said looking me up and down.

"Now for that little statement back at the hospital I'm going to punish you" Damien said.

Damien wrapped a hand around my neck and shoved his other hand in my pussy.

"Ow Damien you're hurting me" I said.

I stood on my tiptoes to try and ease the pressure.

"You're pussy belongs to me Vanessa nobody else" Damien said shoving his hand deeper inside of me.

"Ow! Damien please stop" I said.

Damien pulled his hand out of me and it was covered in my blood. Damien threw me to the floor by my neck and I curled into a ball.

"Clean yourself up" Damien said.

I got up and got in the shower again I got out and wrapped a towel around me I saw Damien laying in bed asleep. I changed and got into bed and fell asleep.

**Next day**

I woke up and went downstairs to start breakfast. I heard footsteps I felt Damien wrap his arms around me.

"Hey baby" Damien said.

"Hey breakfast is ready" I said.

"Ok baby" Damien said and sat down at the table.

I gave Damien his plate and I got mine. We ate in silence once we done I took our plates and I started to clean up. I felt Damien wrap his arms around me.

" Missed you baby" Damien said kissing my neck.

I didn't answer him and that made him mad because Damien's grip on waist got tighter.

"I said I missed you baby" Damien said.

"Ow! I missed you to Damien" I said.

"Do you know what I missed the most about you?" Damien asked kissing my neck.

Damien's hand went between my legs and he was rubbing my pussy.

"I missed you're body a lot but do you know what I really missed?" Damien asked.

Damien turned me around and forced me to look at him.

"I really missed beating on you and you know what's going to happen tonight?" Damien said.

I looked away from him and Damien forced me to looked at him.

"I'm going to beat the crap out you tonight I'm going to make up for lost time Vanessa" Damien said smirking.

I looked at him terrified.

"Damien please I'll do anything just please don't beat me please" I begged.

"No" Damien said.

"Please Damien I didn't do anything wrong please don't beat me please I'll do anything" I begged.

"You don't have to do something wrong for me to beat you I enjoy beating you Vanessa" Damien said.

"Damien please" I begged.

"Shut up Vanessa" Damien said.

"Please I'll do anything" I begged.

Damien backhanded me.

"I said shut up" Damien said.

"You know what I think I'm going to beat you right now" Damien said.

Damien kicked and punched me I screamed every time his fist connected with my body. Damien pulled me up by my neck and he threw me into the wall.

"God I missed beating on you it feels so good to be able to beat on you again" Damien said.

Damien kicked me in my stomach and he backhanded me. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in" Damien yelled.

Damien's best friend Jason walked in he looked at Damien then looked at me and smirked.

"Well our little punching bag is back" Jason said.

"Yep she's back" Damien said.

"Have you already started beating her for leaving?" Jason asked.

"Yea of course" Damien said.

"Can I help?" Jason asked.

"Of course go right ahead" Damien said.

Jason smirked and walked up to me and kicked me I yelped then he got down to my level and backhanded me.

"We missed our little punching bag" Jason and smirked.

Jason pulled me up by my hair then threw me back into the wall I screamed in pain.

"Shut up slut" Damien said.

"Guys please stop" I said.

"No throw her on the couch Jason" Damien said.

"Ok Damien" Jason said.

Jason pulled me up by my hair and threw me on the couch. Damien walked over to me and started ripping my clothes off.

"No Damien please don't" I pleaded.

"Shut up bitch you deserve this" Damien said.

Damien ripped all my clothes off.

"Mmmmmmmm she's so sexy" Jason said.

"I know" Damien said and climbed on top of me.

"Damien please don't please I'm sorry for leaving you please don't rape me" I pleaded.

"Shut up slut I'm going to make you pay for leaving me" Damien said and shoved his hand up my pussy.

"Ow! Damien please stop your hurting me" I said.

"Your pussy feels so different Vanessa I'm going to have to make my mark in you again" Damien said and took his hand out of me it was covered in my blood. Then Damien took his pants and boxers off and shoved himself inside me I screamed.

"Ow! Damien please stop" I said.

"Shut up bitch" Damien said and slapped me.

Damien slammed into me again.

"Ow! Damien please stop" I said.

But Damien slammed into me again he started moving in and out of me hard and fast.

"Mmmmmmmm baby just like I remember" Damien said going in and out of me hard.

"Damien please stop it hurts" I begged.

"Good you deserve this Vanessa" Damien said.

Damien held my hips and went deeper inside of me. I screamed.

"I love seeing you in so much pain" Damien said smirking.

"Damien please stop" I said crying.

"No" Damien said and went deeper inside of me.

Damien moaned and he came inside of me. Damien got off of me.

"Wow that's was great Vanessa just like I remember" Damien said and kissed me.

I curled in a ball and cried.

"Do you want to do something with our little slut Jason?" Damien asked.

"Yea of course what can I do?" Jason asked.

"Whatever you want" Damien said.

"Awesome can I take her to the bedroom" Jason said.

"Yea" Damien said.

Jason walked over to me smirking. Jason pulled me up by my hair and dragged me into the bedroom he threw me on the bed.

"Handcuffs are in the night table if you want them" Damien said.

"Ok thanks man" Jason said.

"No problem man" Damien said and walked off.

Jason stood at the end of the bed and smirked.

"Get over here slut" Jason said.

I didn't move.

"Now slut" Jason said.

"No Jason" I said.

Damien came in and grabbed me by my hair and grabbed my jaw and forced me to look at him.

"Do what he says Vanessa" Damien growled.

"Please no Damien" I said.

Damien pulled my hair tighter.

"Ow! Ok Damien I'll do whatever he says just stop" I cried.

"Good" Damien said and threw me back on the bed.

"Get over here slut" Jason said.

I crawled over to Jason.

"On your knees" Jason said.

I sat on my knees. Jason unzipped his pants and took them off then he took his boxers off. I knew what he wanted.

"Open your mouth slut" Jason said.

I opened my mouth and he shoved himself inside of my mouth I chocked at first.

"Suck it bitch" Jason said.

I started sucking his dick. He moaned and pushed shoved himself deeper inside my mouth. I choked but still sucked his dick he moaned. Once he came in my mouth he pushed me off of his dick. Jason went into the night table and got the handcuffs out.

"On your back Vanessa" Jason said.

I laid on my back and Jason handcuffed my hands to the bed post.

"If you fight me I will make this so painful for you if you don't fight me I won't make this painful for you so what's it going to be Vanessa?" Jason said.

"I won't fight you Jason" I said.

"Good" Jason said and climbed on top of me.

Jason started kissing my neck down my stomach and all the way to my pussy. Jason licked my pussy then he shoved 2 fingers inside of me. I winced Jason moved his fingers in and out of me hard and fast. Jason took his fingers out of me then he slammed into me I winced in pain and tried not to scream. Jason held my hips down and went deeper inside of me I screamed in pain. Jason moaned and came inside of me. Jason pulled out of me and smirked. Then Damien came in smirking he walked up to me and kissed me he punched me in my stomach when I didn't kiss him back. Damien hand went down my legs and he started rubbing my pussy.

"Did you enjoy your punishment Vanessa?" Damien asked smirking.

I stayed quite. Damien grabbed my jaw and forced me to look at him.

"Have you learned your lesson? Are you going to leave me again?" Damien asked.

"Yes I've learned my lesson " I said.

"Are you going to leave me again?" Damien asked.

"No" I said.

"Good" Damien said.

Damien let go of my jaw then he backhanded me.

"Clean yourself up" Damien said.

Damien and Jason left. I cleaned myself up then I laid down in bed.

**Well there you go please read and review thanks. The next one will be better I promise and again sorry for all the violence.**

**Till next time **

**Peace and Love **

**Vanessa Jasmine**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well guys I'm back with another chapter of "Better man" I just realized this story is getting really intense but I'm glad everybody likes it please review thank you.**

**Sam's POV**

Well it's been almost a month since I broke up with Vanessa and I've been in a lot of pain since then it has been unbearable it hurts so much. And it's all because she's my imprint I still love her but I couldn't stay with her and hurt again I just couldn't bare doing that again I regret everything I did.

"Hey man theres something we should tell you about Vanessa" Jared said.

"What is it?" I asked looking at everyone.

"She's back with Damien" Seth said.

"What? When did this happen?" I yelled.

"Calm down Sam it happened when you broke up with her at the hospital" Jake said.

"Oh my god I should have never broke up with her" I said.

I grabbed my jacket and keys.

"Where are you going Sam?" Leah asked.

"To find Vanessa" I said and left.

**Vanessa's POV**

Well it's been a month since Damien made me get beck with him and it's been hell and I miss Sam so much. I want Sam back but he doesn't want me back that's why he left. Anyway I was laying in bed when Damien came in he was out all night and he looked mad.

"Why aren't out of bed and making breakfast you lazy whore" He said.

"I'm sorry Damien I'll do it right now" I said.

He grabbed my hair and pulled me up.

"You're damn right you will" He said.

He threw me across the room I got up and went downstairs. When I got there I saw Jason sitting on the couch.

"Hey there sexy" He said.

I walked into the kitchen and made breakfast. I made pancakes and eggs I made them both a plate and I brought it into them. Sat the plates down on the table and Jason slapped me on my ass. I turned around and slapped him.

"Don't touch me" I said.

"Vanessa" I heard Damien yell.

I turned around and looked at him scared.

"Damien I…." I started but he backhanded me.

"Shut the hell up Vanessa" Damien said.

"Damien please" I begged.

Damien kicked me and pulled me up by my hair.

"Shut up you know not to disrespect anybody" Damien said.

"But he slapped my ass" I said.

"He's allowed to he can do anything he wants to just like I can" Damien said and pulled my hair.

"Ow Damien please stop I'm sorry" I said.

"No you know what happens now" Damien said.

"Please don't beat me Damien I said I was sorry" I begged.

"You broke the rules Vanessa you need to be punished" Damien said.

"Damien I'm sorry for disrespecting Jason it won't happen again" I begged.

"Is that enough for you Jason "Damien said looking at him.

"No she needs to be punished" Jason said.

"I agree" Damien said.

Damien smirked and threw me against the wall. Jason kicked me in my stomach.

"Would you like to punish her Jason?" Damien asked.

"Yes I would" He said.

"Go right ahead she's all yours" Damien said.

"Awesome" Jason said.

"I'm going out for a while she's all yours" Damien said.

"Ok cool" Jason said.

"Bye Vanessa do whatever he says if you don't I will beat the crap out of you when I get back" Damien said and left.

"Get up bitch" Jason said.

I slowly got up.

"Get yo9ur ass upstairs to the bedroom" He said.

I ran upstairs and looked myself in the bedroom.

"Open the door Vanessa" Jason yelled.

"No" I said.

"I will tell Damien" Jason said.

Froze if he told Damien I didn't listen Damien would beat more. So ii went and unlocked the door and opened it.

"Good girl" Jason said and walked in and shut the door.

"Now get undressed everything off" He said.

I knew what he was going to do.

"Jason please I don't want sex" I said.

"I said get undressed or would you rather I tell Damien I know you wouldn't want that I know you're scared of Damien" Jason said.

I got undressed and just stood there.

"Good girl you're body is so sexy" He said.

Jason walked over to me and started rubbing my body all over.

"Then he kissed me but I turned away and he got my cheek instead.

"You little bitch you are going to pay for that" He said

Jason grabbed my jaw and forced me to look at him then he kissed me.

"Get on the bed" He said.

I listened to him and go on the bed.

"Good girl see you know how to listen" Jason said and climbed on top of me.

I tried to get away from him but Jason punched me.

"Stop fighting me" He said.

Jason took all his clothes off.

"Jason please don't" I said.

"Shut up and open your mouth" He said.

I listened to him and he shoved himself in my mouth.

"Suck it bitch" He said.

I started sucking him.

"Oh yeah baby keep going" He said.

I kept sucking him until he came in my mouth. Jason pushed me off of him once he came Jason slammed into me I screamed in pain.

"Ow Jason please stop" I said.

"No shut up" He said and kept going.

"Please" I said.

"No" Jason said slamming into me again.

"You like this don't you slut?" Jason said.

"No I don't" I said.

"Yes you do" He said.

"No I don't" I said.

Jason slapped me.

"Say you love it" He said.

"I love it" I said.

"Good I know you do" He said slamming into me again.

After a few hours Jason was finally done and pulled out of me. Jason pulled me up by my hair

"you still aren't off the hook" He said .

Jason brought me to the steps and threw me down the stairs by my hair.

"That's what you get for disrespecting me" He said coming down the stairs.

"I'm sorry" I said.

Jason kicked me and I screamed then Damien walked in.

"Hey man" Damien said.

"Hey" Jason said.

Damien looked at me and smirked.

"Hey baby" He said smirking.

"Was she good?" He asked.

"She didn't listen a few times" Jason said.

"Oh really" Damien said looking at me.

"Damien" I started.

"Shut up" Damien said.

Damien walked over to and I backed away from him Damien smirked when I did that.

"I love that you are so afraid of me" Damien said.

"Damien please" I said.

Damien grabbed me by my hair and pulled me up.

"Why weren't you listening?" Damien asked.

"I was listening" I said.

"No you weren't I believe Jason over you" He said.

"But I'm your girlfriend Damien" I said.

"Don't care" He said.

"Damien please" I said.

"Shut up bitch" Damien said pulling my hair tighter.

"Ow Damien please stop" I begged.

"No this wouldn't happen if you would just listen" Damien said.

"I'm sorry" I said.

"Not enough" Damien said and threw me across the room.

I screamed in pain when I hit the wall.

"Shut up bitch" Damien said.

"Hey man I'm going to head out so you can be alone with her" Jason said.

"Ok man" Damien said.

"Damien please" I said.

Damien kicked me.

"Shut up" He said.

I slapped him and tried to run but he caught me by my hair

"You little bitch you are going to pay for that" Damien said.

Damien punched me in the face and slapped me then threw me across the room again I slid across the room and hit the room and hit the wall and I screamed.

"Shut the fuck up bitch" Damien said.

"Damien please stop" I said.

Damien pulled me up by my hair and threw me o the couch and he climbed on top of me I started fighting him but he grabbed me by my neck.

"Listen bitch you are my girlfriend I own you I will do whatever I want to you got it?" Damien growled.

"Yes baby" I said.

"Good" Damien said letting go of my neck.

Damien kissed me and I kissed him back.

"I love you Vanessa that's why I do this because I love you" He said.

"I know and I love you too" I said.

"But we aren't done so get upstairs" He said.

I rran upstairs to the bedroom and I heard Damien following me. He pushed me on the bed and got undressed and climbs on top of me. Damien slammed into me and I screamed.

"Damien please I learned my lesson ii won't disrespect anyone again I swear" I said.

"No" He said.

Damien raped me for almost 2 hours. He collapsed beside me and fell asleep I wish I could see Sam so I could get away from this but I never will see Sam again.

**Well guys this is the end of the next chapter I changed a lot of things in her so I hope you like it the next one should be out soon please review.**

**Till next time**

**Peace and love**

**Vanessa **


	9. Chapter 9

**I know it has been a while since I updated this story but I am updating now I thank you all for sticking with me I have had writers block on this story so here you go enjoy and please review.**

I woke up to Damien smacking me and telling me to get up.

"I'm up" I said.

"Good got damn lazy bitch" He said.

I got up and started to head to the bathroom.

"Oh I have something for you Vanessa" Damien said pulling out a diamond ring.

"I hope to god that is not an engagement ring because I am not marrying you" I said.

"Oh yes you are and you are going to be happy about it because guess what? You will never escape me this time" He said.

"And what if I don't" I said.

He grabbed me by my throat.

"I will kill you if you don't understand" He said.

I nodded yes.

"Good" He said and put the ring on my finger.

I must say it is a very nice ring but I don't want a ring from him.

"Now I am going to work" He said.

He kissed me and left. I looked at the ring an sighed. Oh how I wish he was dead and I was with Sam I am really getting sick and tired of this crap but he is right I probably can't escape him he is a cop one of the most respected cops in the town. Anyway I didn't feel like cooking so I decided to go out and get something to eat. I went to Starbucks got a coffee and something to eat. As I was leaving I ran into Paul.

"Vanessa is that you?" He asked.

"Hi Paul" I said.

Paul hugged me and I tried not to yelp.

"We all been worried about you especially Sam" He said.

"I'm fine" I said.

"No you are not you took that asshole back" He said.

Paul looked at my hand and looked shocked i'm going to take a shot in the dark and say he saw the ring.

"What is that?" He asked.

"A ring" I said.

"Your marrying him?!" Paul said all but yelling.

"Shut the hell up before you cause a scene" I said.

"Why in the blue hell are you marring him?" He asked.

"Because I love him" I said.

God how I hated saying that right about now. I mean one upon a very very very very long time ago I id love Damien but not any more I can't even remember when I stopped loving him.

"No you don't you love Sam more" He said.

"If Sam loved me he wouldn't have left me " I said.

"Sam does love you and you know that" He said.

"Then why did he leave me?" Answer that for me" I said.

"Because he didn't want to hurt you like that again" He said.

"Well he hurt me when he left" I said.

"He regrets it" Paul said.

"Does he know I took Damien back?" I asked.

"Yes he does" He said.

"What?!" I yelled.

"Keep it down Vanessa" He said.

"Why did you tell him?" I asked.

"Because he deserves to know" He said.

"No he doesn't he left me he does not deserve to know anything about me right now" I said.

"Yes he does Vanessa he loves you you're his imprint the love of his life his soulmate" He said.

"Yea yea I know that but he is the one that left me and yes I do still love Sam I always will but its over and done with he made the decision to end it not me and now I moved on and getting married" I said.

"Yea to a coward" He said.

"I have to go Paul it was nice seeing you tell the rest of the pack I said hi and don't you dare tell Sam I am marring Damien or I will hurt you" I said hugging him.

I walked away to my car an drove home.

**Boy's POV (Paul)**

I got home after seeing Vanessa.

"Hey man what's up?" Seth asked.

"Not much I just saw Vanessa" I said.

"Really?" Seth said.

"Yea" I said sitting down.

"Hey Paul" Jared said as the rest of the pack came in including Sam.

Man does he look horrible he really misses Vanessa actually we all do but he misses her a lot more.

"Paul saw Vanessa" Seth said.

I saw Sam's head snap up. He's been trying to find her ever since we told him she took Damien back.

"How is she?" Sam asked.

"She looks bad she has bruises all over I mean I only saw a few but I bet they are everywhere now" I said.

"Oh my god" Sam said sitting down with his head in his hands.

"There's something else I should tell you guys" I said.

"What is it?" Leah asked.

Leah really misses Vanessa I mean hey they were really great friends and lets face it Leah probably won't find another friend.

"Vanessa is marrying Damien" I said.

Everyone looked at me shocked.

"What? Why?" Sam said.

"I don't know but my guess is he made her" I said.

"How do you know she is marrying him?" Sam asked.

"I saw the ring on her finger" I said.

Sam got up and walked out the door.

"Sam where are going?" Jacob asked.

"I am going to find Vanessa even if it kills me" Sam said.

**Sam's POV**

I left the house got in my truck an left to find Vanessa. I can't believe what I heard this is insane she can't do this she is making one hell of a mistake I am going to fight for her and get her back this pain I am going through is so unbearable I can't stand it anymore. I pulled up at Vanessa's old house hoping this is where she would be she loved this house. I knocked on the door and she answered looking shocked.

"Sam what are you doing here?" She asked shocked.

"Came see you" I said.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because I know you took Damien back and now you are marrying him" I said.

"Got damn it Paul i'm going to kill him" She said.

"Why are you going to do that?" I asked.

"Because you weren't supposed to know I knew you already knew about me taking him back Paul told me he told you when I ran into him but I told him not to tell you I am marrying Damien" She said.

"Why didn't you want me to know?" I asked.

"Because it is none of your business anymore you decided to leave me you made that choice not me you don't have the right to know anything about me anymore" She said.

I sighed I should have known this was going to be hard.

"I'm sorry I left you Vanessa I didn't want to risk hurting you again" I said.

"Well you did when you left" She said.

"I know and i'm sorry but I miss you deeply this pain I am going through right now is unimaginable and unbearable I can't take it anymore I need you back Vanessa you belong with me not him I still love you and I always will please come back with me where you belong" I said.

"No Sam I am with Damien now I am marrying him I love him" She said.

"No you don't love him you love me Vanessa and I know you do I can see it in your eyes you love me just as much I love you and you miss me just as much as I miss you and I know you don't want to marry him on your own freewill tell me this why are you with him?" I said.

"Because you didn't want me" I said.

"Yes I did want you I still do I still love you" I said.

"No you don't" She said.

I kissed her and she responded to me instantly.

"Now tell me I don't love you or that you don't love me because if you didn't then why would you respond so quickly when I kissed you. You need to leave him Vanessa come back with me we can work things out an be together again" I said.

"No Sam" I said.

I heard a car door slam and I saw her freeze.

"You have to go Sam" She said.

"Why is he here?" I asked.

"Yea" She said watching the door.

"Hey slut i'm home" Damien said.

"Hi" Vanessa said.

"Well who is this?" He asked.

"A friend" She said.

"Well i'm Damien her boyfriend" He said.

"Sam" I said in a growl.

"Please go Sam" I said.

"Fine" I said and left.

**Vanessa POV**

I shut the door behind Sam and I felt Damien grab my hair.

"Ow Damien " I said.

"That wasn't a friend that was that ex of yours wasn't it?" He said.

"No it wasn't" I said.

He slapped me and I fell to the floor.

"Don't lie to me " He yelled.

He pulled me up by my neck.

"Did you fuck him?" He asked squeezing my neck.

"No" I said.

"Did he kiss those lips that belong to me" He said choking me.

"Please stop" I said.

Damien punched me and I kicked him where it hurts and ran out the door. I ran to Sam's house. I knocked and Jacob answered.

"Oh my god Leah go get Sam" He said.

Leah came back with Sam.

"Oh my god Vanessa come on lets get you in the house and some ice" He said and brought me into the house with Jacobs help.

"Jake could you go get some ice please" Sam said.

"Alright Sam" He said.

Jacob came back with some ice. Sam took it and and put it on my face and some on my neck.

"Can you leave us alone guys" Sam said.

"Of course come on Leah" Jake said.

Jake and Leah left.

"What happened?" Sam asked.

"I fell from the sky what the hell do you think happened" I said.

Sam sighed.

"Why are you like this towards me?" Sam asked.

"Because I can be" I said.

"Answer me why Vanessa" Sam said.

"Because I can be I said and because you left me and hurt me" I said.

"I told you I couldn't risk hurting like that again so I left I know it was a mistake and I regret I probably will for the rest of my life i'm sorry but you didn't tell me that you went back to him" He said.

"That is totally different Sam" I said.

"How?" He asked.

"Because for one we are not together and you do not have the right to know anything about me anymore you completely lost that right you made the decision to walk out not me" I said.

"I'm sorry Vanessa I didn't want to hurt you like that again i'm a ticking time bomb I could lose my temper and phase at any moment it's part of being a werewolf" Sam said.

"I understand that comes with the territory of being a werewolf and comes with dating a werewolf I understand that you could lose your temper at any minute and phase but what you don't understand is that I don't care about any of that I love you for you and that includes everything that comes with dating and loving a werewolf but you seem to fail to understand that" I said.

I got up and looked out the window.

"I do understand that and I love you too I always will but I love you way too much to let myself hurt you again but I want you back I want to be together again we can work this out I know we can we have overcome obstacles that has faced us before we can overcome this please" He said.

I just stayed quite I felt Sam get up and stand behind me.

"Please Vanessa" He said.

"Sorry Sam I can't not right now" I said.

Sam sighed then he lifted up my shirt to my breast line on my left side where my scares were.

"They are healing glad to see that" He said.

"Yea" I said.

"Please take me back" Sam said.

I looked away from him. Sam brings my head up then kisses me, I kissed him back. I flt him pick me up I wrapped my legs around him. Once I realized what I was doing I pulled away.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" He asked.

"We can't do this Sam" I said.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Because we just can't" I said.

Sam let me down.

"I love you Vanessa I never stopped and i'm sorry I left but if you let me I can make this up to you and we can be together again I didn't want to hurt you again" He said.

"It doesn't matter Sam I know you wouldn't hurt me again and you should know it in your heart that you wouldn't hurt me again" I said.

"I want you back Vanessa" He said.

"We can't Sam" I said.

"Why not" Sam asked.

"Because I just can't" I said.

"Is it because of him?" He asked.

I stayed quite and looked away from him.

"I know you are scared of him but I can protect you and you know I will just like I did before you have to get away I don't want to see you end up n a body bag and that is exactly what is going to happen if you stay with him and marry him stay with me and the pack please" He said.

"I can't do that" I said.

"Nothing will happen I promise i'll sleep on the couch and you can have my room if you are not ready to be together again then I won't push you i'll wait until you are ready" He said.

"Alright i'll stay" I said.

"Good you didn't have a choice anyway" He said.

"Why" I said.

"Because did you really think I would let you go back to him" He said.

"No" I said.

"Alright then and I promise I won't o anything" He said.

"We just need to build our relationship back up again" I said.

"I know" He said.

"But I do have one question" I said.

"Anything baby girl" He said.

"If it wasn't for imprinting would you still want to be with me?" I asked.

"Yes I would be" He said.

I smiled a little and so did Sam.

"You should get some sleep it's been a long day you can have my room I'll sleep on the couch" He said.

"It's ok Sam we both can sleep in the bedroom" I said.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes we are both adults Sam" I said.

"Alright I promise I won't do anything" I said.

"I know Sam" I said.

Sam grabbed both my hands and looked me in the eyes.

"I promise I will work an make this right i'll wait as long as I have to for you" He said.

"I know when i'm ready we can be together again but not now" I said.

"I know" He said.

"I'm going to head to be now it's been a long day and i'm tired" I said.

"Ok goodnight Vanessa" He said.

"Goodnight Sam" I said and headed for bed.

**Well that is it a nice long chapter for you guys an once again I am sorry I haven't updated in a while anyway please review.**

**Until next time**

**Peace love and paw prints**

**Vanessa **


End file.
